The New Girls
by 44BlahBlahBlah44
Summary: Massie Block and Claire Block are the new girls in school. They catch the attention of Derrick and Cam. What happens when Alicia and Kristen try to get revenge. What happens when Massie and Claire fight back. Tons of Drama. Sorry not good at Summaries. :
1. Intro!

**HeyHey Babes! My first fanfic! and ugh i have to wait two days for it to let me publish this chapter. ugh waiting is sooo over rated! aww my story will be lonely until tommorrow. thats when i can publish it :))))) so if your reading this right now that means its published yay! haha so this just the 'back cover' for the story! soo anyway stop reading this! the story is down there! :))))**

**Main People:**

Massie Block: Is new to the school with her sister Claire. She and her sister are fashionable and hot, and they catch many guys attention. What will she do when she falls head over heels for a player. And he might just like her back. She dosen't only have boy drama, she also has to deal with the b*tches form h*ll. (( Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen)) Not to mention when Alicia is going out with a certain player.

Claire Block: She and her sister are H-O-T Hot! She catches most boys attention. She prefers to stay single and to mingle. She's a big flirt. And loves to party. She instantly becomes friends with Derrick, knowing that he has a crush on Massie. She will do anything to get them together. But what's going to happen when a blue/green eyed boys comes along and sweeps her off by the feet. Too bad he is going out with the b*tch Kristen. Too Bad... :)

Derrick Harrington: He might be the biggest player in the world. He still hasn't checked on that. He is the boyfriend of Alicia Riveria. And he's loving it. But he doesn't love her. She's hot! There's two new girls in school. And he instantly become's friends with Claire. He tries everything to get Massie. And Claire helps him. But what's going to happen when Alicia finds out...

Cam Fisher: Is going out with Kristen Gregory. He likes her, but he's starting to like her more as a friend. But when he see's the new girl that Derrick becomes friends with, he immediatly wants her. The blond, blue-eyed goddess is the perfect match for him. But hold on Cammie... have you forgotten about Kristen? YES, And when she finds out her and Alicia wil have a plan of revenge for Massie and Claire.

Alicia Riveria: Is dating a player. But Oh well. But when the two new girls arrive she see's that Derrick is taking a liking to the brunette. All Alicia can think about is.. _B*tch! _She hates Massie Block! so she and Kristen team up to put revenge on them. But what happen when the new girls start fighting back.

Kristen Gregory: Is dating Cam. She loves her Cammie-Poo **(haha?) **because he is hot and popular! but what happens when Cam tells her that he just wants to be friends. At first, she doesn't know why but then she hears the news about the new girls. Stupid Claire! She hates that b*tch! So she and Alicia have a revenge plan up their sleeves but what happens when it backfires?

Dylan Marvil: Is single and LOVING IT! She is getting a little pissed off with Alicia and Kristen. Well not a little but a lot. They're mean, selfish, and bratty. and she can't take it any longer. When the new girls arrive, she hates them because Alicia hates them. But then she figures out that Massie and Claire aren't b*tches after all. She becomes friends with them. But what happen when Alicia and Kristen find out.

**People that may or may not be in the story:**

Josh Hotz

Kemp Hurley

Chris Plovert

Layne Albey

Olivia Ryan

Harris Fisher

_**IMPORTANAT INFO!:**_

Claire and Massie are twins but they're not identical. Claire has Blue eyes and Blond hair, Massie has Amber eyes and Brown Hair :)))

Claire and Massie love soccer so i might get them to try out for the team later in this fanfic.

Kristen is going to be on the soccer team.

Derrick and Cam are going to be on the soccer team.

Massie and Claire aren't b*tches. well sometimes. but Alicia and Kristen are big b*tches.

All the characters are Juniors in Highschool. (11th grade) But if I put Harris Fisher in this story he will be a Senior (12th grade) :)))

**do you think this will be a good story. review and tell me. i will try and not make a lot of author notes. this story might not be finished before school starts back. but yet it might be. :)) haha and sorry i use the word b*tches alot! :))) is it blond or blonde? haha! if there is any other important info i will put it in the intros to each chapter :))) i love you guys!**

**enjoy the smiley faces and hearts :) 3**

**:) 3**

**:) :) 3**

**:) :) :) 3 **

**:) :) :) :) 3**

**:) :) :) 3**

**:) :) 3**

**:) 3**

**byebye babes!  
**


	2. Chapter 1! :

**HeyHey Babes! Chapter is HERE! my plans got cancelled today soooo...im writing hehe! i am going to use cuss word. just a warning . ENJOY! :) 3 :) 3**

Massie POV:

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars... i could really use a wish right now, wish righ..._"

"Argh" I said throwing my pillow at the alarm clock. Which made it turn off. Why are alarm clocks so loud! I thought while I got up out of bed. And why did I set my alarm for 5:30? I got up and put on my fuzzy slippers. Yeah, i know. Stupid Right...On my way downstairs, I froze. I suddenly remembered why i set the alarm for 5:30.

Today is the first day of our new highschool!

I ran upstairs and started knocking furiously on my sister, Claire's, bedroom door. When she didn't open it, I threw open the door and saw her curled up in a ball, asleep.

"GET UP, GET UP, GETT UPPP!" I screamed while jumping on her.

"AHH" she yelled while falling on the floor. She always was a spaz.

"HA oops!" I said

"Oh your going to get it" she said lazily. Before I could do anything she flipped over the bed and jumped on me.

"What the F*ck" I screamed while i fell on the ground. We both busted out laughing. After what seemed like an hour of laughing, it was actually a minute, we stopped. "Hmmm..." I said sighing

"Ugh I can't believe were actually junior's now." she said

"I know, And in a new school" I said getting a little teary eyed, when i thought about my old friends back in Cali. We moved here in New York in the beginning of Summer. We had promised to text or call each other everyday. Unfornutely that promise didn't last because we grew distant.

"I miss them too" Claire said. Claire could always tell what i was thinking about. I guess it's just a twin thing. "Well I'm starving!" I said, trying not to think of our old frineds. I probably would've cried if we talked about them some more. Stupid Emotions!

"Yeah me too" she replied

We stared at each other. And out of nowhere Claire said "I'll race ya!"

"Yeah, but I'll beat ya" I said laughing as we ran down the stairs. Tripping a couple of times. I raced past her and got to the kitchen first.

"HAHA i told you!" I said cheerfully

"Nuh Uh" she said panting and laughing at the same time, which sounded like a dying cow "We tied! I swear!" I laughed and grabbed two plates and gave one to her. I loved mornings. Escpecially the morning breakfeasts. I grabbed some egg's, bacon, and cut up potatoes. And Claire did the same.

"Yumm" I said taking a bite out of my bacon. Inez, our housekeeper, make the best bacon on the face of this earth. "IKR!" Claire said. Reading my mind again. She freaks me out when she does that...

"Do you think the people at school will like us?" she asked staring out of our big window that had an amazing view.

"Hmmm. What? Oh I dont know... Mom told us that this school had alot of rich snobs in it" I said. Thinking about what the people their would be like. Would they be nice, fun, mean? I guess we will find out.

"Whatever happens, we should stick together" she said. I nodded in agreement...

"Ehmagawd what about the boys?" I said. Our old school was a girls only school. So when we found out about our new school, we freaked out. I mean sure we were used to boys. But know we had to see them almost every day.

"Haha. I almost forgot about them" Claire said eating a piece of potato. "Well" she continued "I am so full, so I'm gonna get ready" I watched her go up the stairs until she disappeared. I sat their quetily thinking about the school. Would the girls there like us, accept us, or would they make us hopeless losers. The 'popular girls' at our old school were mean and b*tchy. I hope this school was different. I could hear my mom's snores from down the hall. I got up from the chair and headed toward my room to get ready.

_Claire POV:_

Hmmm... what should I wear? The first day of school outfit is the MOST important outfit of all time! I searche throught the new clothe Massie and i had bought this summer. The stores in NY were way better than Cali ones. After about 20 minutes of deciding I had picked a NYC Foil Heart Tank, BAD skirt, Morrocan studded platform wedges, Calvien Klein black belt, and a chanel bllack clutch. Massie and I were excited when we heard that our school didnt have a dress code. We were so happy to finally go shopping for shorts that we could wear that weren't soo long.

"I wonder what our teachers would be like" I said out loud to myself. I always talk to myself when I was alone. Pretty cool huh? XD

I walked to my bathroom and pulled out my new Sedu flat iron. My hair is naturally straight but I straighten it anyways. After I was done I pulled out my brush and brushed my long blonde hair. Me and Massie's hair were different colors. And so were our eyes. We weren't identical. Even our personalities are different. I decided to go more natural with my makeup. So I only put eyeliner and mascara on.

I looked in the mirror and decided that I was ready. I walked downstairs and saw Massie's taping her foot vigoursoly. "Gawd Claire, whats took you so long" she said. I stuck my tounge out at her and headed for the door. I expected for her to follow me but she didn't.

"Ummm. Mass.. Are you paraylized?" I said

"Nooo" Massie said

"Then why are you not moving, come on were going to Starbucks!" I said

"Wow, good one" she said sarcastically "Let's Rate"

"Ehmagawd, we havent done that in a long time! I'll go first!" I said

"Hmmm" Massie said " Ehmagawd your will so be a 10 if you put more lipgloss and mascara on" I dug into my purse and pulled them out and applied them in the family room mirror.

"See" she said "You look hot sis!"

"Thanks" I said surveying her outfit. an Aubin & Wills Striped cotton tank, Cream/Multi Cream Floral Tiered Skirt, Pink Bow Trim Open-Toe Suede Pumps, and a Lanvin Mini Pop leopard-print bag. Her makeup was natural like mine, but her brown hair was in soft curls. "You are a total 10" I said cheerfully

"You really think so" she said surveying herself in the mirror.

"Yes! Now come on, lets go! I need my Caramel Frap!" I said

"Ok, Ok" she said rolling her eyes "HEY I saw that" I said laughing

_Massie POV:_

"Hey Issac" I said to our driver. He has been our driver for ages and he is retiring this year beacause next year we wil be Seniors. We could've driven our car's this year but only Senior's get parking passes. Issac only drives us to and from school.

"Ello Mazzie, Claire" he said in his thick French accent

Claire and I climbed into the backseat of the Range Rover.

"Issac I could you run by Starbuck's and get me a Caramel Frap with extra extra caramel." Claire said

"Yeah and could you please get me a Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino" I said

He nodded and put the window up that seperated the backseat from his front seat. He knows we need our privacy. "Are you nervous?" Claire asked me

"Yeah, No, well kinda. It's just that I don't know if the students their will like us" I said queitly. If I was talking to someone other than Claire I would've pretended I wasn't nervous. Claire is the only one that understands me.

"Yeah me too" she said. I sighed with relief, now knowing I wasn't the only one that was nervous.

"Massie, Claire here our your drinks" Issac said turning around and handing us the Frap's. I didn't eben notice that we had arrived at Starbuck's

"Remercier Ya Issac"**(Thank Ya Issac) **Claire said in French. We learned french when we visited Issac's family in France. Now we use the language a lot. I giggeled while I watched Cliare smiling at Issac. Me and Claire drank our Fraps. in peace. Moving to New York from Cali. was different. We only went to Starbucks in the winter in Cali. Because it was so hot most of the time. In New York, it's mostly cold.

"Ze have arrived at yur zchool" Issac said

Me and Claire looked out the window at the big school in front of us. It was beautiful. Some kids were getting out of their cars, and some were lying in the grass talking or gossiping.

"Ehmagawd im so excited. This will be the best school year ever" Claire said

"Unless their's drama" I reminded her

We nodded at each other and I put up one finger. Then she put up two. Then we both put up three. And we both pushed open the door...

1,2,3 here comes the drama :)

**hey soo u like? plz review. i love you guys! next chapter might be longer. or it might be shorter! :)))) 3333 reviews will help me update faster. and sorry i have spelling errors. i use wordpad and it doesnt have spell check! **

**oh and i will have all the outfit links on my profile! review and subscibe :)))**


	3. Chapter 2! :

**PLEASE READ!**

**Ok so I have the character outfits on my profile. and I also have some pictures of each character, so you can get the idea of what they look like! Those are on my profile also :)**

**Anyway...**

**HeyHey Babe's. I'm starting this chapter before my soccer practice! :))) My soccer practice starts at 6:30! and right now it is 4:13 soo yeah. Haha here is my second chapter. Enjoy**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews ;)**

_Massie POV:_

Me and Claire pushed open the door to our school. As we got out, we got a lot of glares from people.

"Their staring at us" whispered Claire.

"I know it's not like they haven't seen new kids before" I whispered back

"It's because we're hot" Claire whispered yelled, while she spun around flipping her hair. I started giggeling uncontrollably. "Thanks, now their staring at us more" I said while a couple of skater boys skated right in front of us.

"Well excuse you!" I said loudly enough for them to here me. Then they stopped skating and stared us down.

"ahh RUN!" Claire yelled. And we both laughed and sprinted for the front doors. When we got there I took out my schedule. We had got our schedule last week. "I'm locker number 47, what about you?" I asked

"Hmmm..." she said, digging through her purse, and finally grabbing her schedule out "Oh, I'm 132"

"Ehmagawd that is so unfair, we should be right beside each other"

"I know right. Lemme see you schedule"

I handed her my schedule...

**Massie: **

**Biology (8:10-9:00) **

**English Honor's (9:05-10:00) **

**Algebra/Trig (10:10-11:00) **

**PE (11:05-11:35) **

**Spanish (11:40-12:40) **

**Art (12:50-1:50) **

**Physical Education (1:55-3:00) **

**((Any after school sports/activities)) **

**Claire:**

**Biology (8:10-9:00) **

**English Honor's (9:05-10:00) **

**Algebra/Trig (10:10-11:00) **

**PE (11:05-11:35) **

**Spanish (11:40-12:40) **

**Physical Education (1:55-3:00) **

**Art (12:50-1:50) **

**((Any after school sports/activities)) **

"Yay, we have the same classes, except our Art and Phys. Edu. are switched around"

"Cool, well I'll see you in Biology, I need to find my locker" I said noticing we have been standing in front of the school doors. "Ok well, I'm going to look around a bit, since its only 7:25" she said as I pushed the doors open and looked inside the school. One word: Amazingg! It was so big. I looked at the first locker I saw and noticed the number was 21. Okk...Then where the hell is my locker.

"Locker's are so confusing" I whispered to myself.

"Ummm. Excuse me, are you new?" I heard a girly voice say. "Ahhh" I turned around fast because she scared me.

"Ehmagawd you scared me" I said with a giggle. "And yes, I'm new. I'm Massie Block." I put out my hand, expecting her to shake it. "Kristen Gregory" she said, looking at my hand with a disgusted look on her face.

"Your supposed to shake it" I said. Was she retarded or something.

"Oh, I know. But why would I shake _your _hand. Your obviously and LBR" she said. Well that was a nice, welcome to the school, greeting.

"Umm. A what" I asked. Ehmagwd Im confused. Whats a 'LBR'.

"Loser Beyond Repair" she said with a cocky grin on her face. Ok, seriously am I on punk'ed. Massie Block is not a loser!

"Umm. Kristen am I a lollipop?"

"No..." She said with a confused look.

"Then why do you think I suck" I said with a smirk and turned on my heel to find my locker.

I walked down three halls, and I still couldn't find my locker. I spotted the numbers 47 in the corner of my eye. I sighed with relief. I walked to it and tried the combination the school gave me. After 2 tries it finally clicked open. I put my bookpurse **(i just made that up. it's a stylish bookbag. that looks like a purse. hehe) **in my locker and took my biology book out. I grabbed my regular purse/clutch and headed for the biology room, which was right across from my locker. I walked in to find Kristen and some other red head sitting in the back of the room. I guess I was early because they were the only ones in the room. I saw them whispereing, then suddenly the red head looked up.

"Hello May-sie" she said to me.

"Hello Loser, And it's Massie not _May-sie_" I said and sat down in a random chair. I could feel their stares. I wonder what Claire is doing?

_Claire POV:_

I watched Massie go inside the school. I looked around and saw a lot of people sitting in the grass. Some people were writing down notes on peices of paper. Nerds. I walked around the school. It was HUGE! And when I say huge, I mean HUGE! Their were all different kinds of people here. **(I don't mean to offend anybody when I say the types of people!) **Their were Jocks, Popular's, Nerds, Goth's, Outcast's, etc. I noticed some shy girls walking around holding their books close to them. Their was a huge oak tree near the left side of the school. I decided to walk up to it. But then I saw a couple making out behind it. Wow, how private. If massie was with me, she prob. would've told them to _get a room not a tree. _I giggeled at the thought. The boy had shaggy blonde hair, and the girl looked spanish with black hair. I decided to turn around before they caught me staring. I walked off, well no, I ran off. I walked into the school and I had no trouble finding my locker. While I put my bookpurse in my locker, the hottest boy I have ever seen walked up to me. Well not me, but his locker. It was right beside mine! I guess he noticed me staring...

"Uhh, Hey" he said not looking up.

"...Hi" I squeak. Ok what? I never squeak. He looked up at me and his eyes got wide.

"I'm Cam Fisher" he said with the cutest grin. I almsot died.

"I'm Claire. Claire Lyons" I anwsered. he didn't say anything back so I continued.

"So um, what class to you have first?" I asked "English Honors. What about you?"

"Biology" I said. UGH if only he was in Biology first...

"Oh cool my friend Derrick has that first, too."

"Ummm who?" I asked

"Are you talking about me again" said a boy with shaggy blonde hair that had just walked up. ... Eh..ma..gawd... That's the same dude who I saw making out behind the oak tree!

"Haha, this is Derrick Harrington" Cam said "But he's a player" he added

"Dude you say it like it's a bad thing" Derrick replied

I took my phone out and noticed that I had 5 minutes until class.

"Ummm. I'd love to stay and chit chat, but I have to go to class." I said shutting my locker.

"It was nice meeting you" I said. As I was walking away, I heard _Dude, she was hot!_

I smirked to myself. As i was walking to my class I saw the Spanish girl, that Derrick was kissing earlier, looking at me. She huffed and headed for a class door. It said Biology on it. I walked up to it and found the spanish girl waiting for me.

"Ummm. Hi?" I said

"He's. Mine." she spat out and entered the room.

_Uh-Oh_

**hope you guys liked it. sorry i rushed. it's 5:52 and i need to eat dinner before socce hehe. so byebye babes :)))) oh and i dont own the clique characters! :)))**


	4. Chapter 3! :

**heyhey babes! sorry i have been gone for a whiile! beach time and i have school wednesday! *makes sad face* omg im reading alpha's right now. i have read 2 books over vacation. they are: 'my little phony' (ehmagawd plz go get it!. i luv it) and i read 'ttyl' (that book is soo awesome. it's like in IM form). hehe go check those out. alphas is going awesome so far. and im still at the beach! so yeah im bored cuz its night and i got nutin to do. 3 3 3 ok chaptertime. sorry if its short! enjoy!**

_Claire POV..._

I walked into my class and felt all eyes on me. I saw the spanish girl at the front of the class talking to the teacher.

"It's nice of you to join us...um...Claire" the teacher said checking her clipboard

"I'm sorry I got held up at my locker" I said bowing my head. I looked around the room for Massie. I found her staring at me with wide eyes. I walked over to the empty seat she saved me. As I walked by, the spanish girl walked by me and whispered " Tsk, Tsk. Late on the first day. We don't want to get in trouble, now do we?" she said smirking like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Massie.

"Hey whats up?" I said, while the teacher was explaining the classroom rules.

"What's up with me? What's up with you? Why were you late?" she whisperd loudly

"Text" I said holding up my phone.

**Massie: Explain.**

**Claire: Ok, so I was looking around the school. and I walked up 2 this oak tree. And there are these people making out. Do you see that spanish girl?**

I waited while Massie looked around the room...

**Massie: Yeah, And GAWD someone need's a new wardrobe. hehe**

**Claire: Haha IKR! anyway... well she and this blonde haired dude were the one's making out. found out hhis name was Derrick BTW**

**Massie: O.K. go awn**

**Claire: I didn't want to get caught staring so I walked back into school. I went to my locker.. blah blah blah... and this amazingly gorgeous black haired boy came up to his locer and we taled. His names Cam BTW. and then Derrick and tarted talking.**

**Massie: Wow**

**Clarie: No wait, there's more... The spanish girl saw us talking, and she was like all up on me. "He's mine..blah blah blah" and im like wtf. soo here i am. :)**

**Massie: What a lovely story! What's her name?**

**Claire: IDK. hmm supicious, supicious**

**Msassie: Very. And EHMAGAWD!**

**Claire: What?**

**Massie: She's sitting beside Kristen!**

**Claire: Wha**

**Massie: Kristen... Oh I didn't tell you. haha MY BAD! Anway Kristen like came up to me and called me an 'LBR' and shit. And when I walked into class.. that red-head called me a loser.**

**Claire: Your not a loser.**

**Massie: Aw! Claire Bear! how sweet**

**Claire: But you are stupid. What's a lbr**

**Massie: 'Loser Beyond Repair'... lame i know!**

**Claire: Well she's a... SBH... hehe yeahh**

**Massie: ?**

**Claire: A 'Stupid Butt Head' **

**Massie: HAHAHAHA...no**

I was about to reply when I heard the teacher calling Massie's name...

_Massie POV..._

"Massie" the teacher said

"Yes, Miss uhhhh"

"Miss. Brimm. Would you like to anwser my question?"

"Umm. Since you asked...No" I hearrd some people in my class snicker. **(haha. ok im eating a snicker bar right now so that's pretty funny)**

"Miss. Block. That was not a Yes/No question" she said obviously annoyed

"I can anwser it" a nasaly voice said.

"No that will be ok Miss. Gregory. Since some of my student's don't want to listen in my class, I might need to assign extra homework." Miss. 'Brimm' said

"That Bitch" I heard Claire mumble. I giggeled into my palm.

"Class dismissed" Miss Brimm said after giving us our assignment.

I got up and was about to walk off with claire when a boy cm throught the classroom door.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" the boy said. He had shaggy blonde hair. And the most adorable puppy-dog eyes.

"Ahhh Mr. Harrington. You missed class. I'm sorry to say but you have dentintion" Brimm's said

"Aww COME ON!" he said. Puffing out his bottom lip. And making a puppy dog face.

"Ehmagawd that's Derrick!" Claire whisper-screamed. We got up with the rest of the kids. Leaving Brimm's to deal with Derrick.

Me and Claire walked to my locker first. Since it was closer.

"Your right. That Derrick boy was cute" I said to Claire

"Umm... Massie I never said that" she said. I blushed deeply. Shit.

"Ahem" I heard someone cough behind us. And Claire and I turned at the exact same time. WE turned to find the spanish girl, Kristen, and the red-head looking straight at us.

"Uhh Hi?" I said looking at the spanish girl "Who are you" I asked

"Oh please. Everyone know's us. Well I guess not, loser's like you. If you _have _to know.. I'm Alicia Riveria, this is Kristen Gregory, and this is Dylan Marvil." she said gesturing to the other girl's.

"Oh, I've met Kristen" i said looking at the tall dirty blonde. "and I'm Massie Block. and this is Claire Block"

"Let me make one thing clear" Alicia said "This is _our _school. Not. Your's. so don't go strutting around here like some LBR. I saw you checking Derrick out. He's. Mine. and their's nothing you can do about it. AND. Cam is Kristen's. If I see you ever flirt with them again" she said looking at Claire "I will make your life so miserable, that you would want to change school's!"

I was schocked. Not even the bitchy girls at our old school talked to us like that. I breathed in and then out. I really didn't want to lose my cool.

"Let _me _make one thing clear. _You _don't own anyone. You don't own Derrick or Cam. You can't tell us what to do. So why don't you stop strutting around here like a bitch, and get a life. And Newsflash, This is our school too." I said slamming my locker and walking off. And leaving a shocked Alicia, Kristen, And Dylan. I heard Claire following me.

"This is going to be a LONG day" i heard Claire mumble

"Tell me about it" I said.

I wasn;t even looking when I saw someone knock into me.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING" I yelled

"Sorry" the person said

I looked up to find...

**ohhh cliffy. hehe plz review or i WONT UPDATE! yes im a boitch. i love you too! 3 hehe byebye babes!**


	5. Chapter 4! :

**heyhey babes! so just last nite I typed a chapter. i posted it today. and now its nite time! yay. im bored. so im typing another one. I might post tommorrow. if I have time. so if your reading this then that means its posted! yay! haha my internet isn't working rite now. stupid beach house doesnt have good internet access. in this chapter im gonna use a flashback! YEAH. ok y r u still reading this. am i that interesting. da story is down there! :)) enjoy!**

_**FLASHBACK! Massie POV...**_

_"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING" I yelled to the person who bumped into me. causing all my books to knock to the floor. I frantically picked them up then I heard HIS voice._

_"Sorry" the boy said_

_I looked up to find... Derrick. I accidently locked eyes with him. I looked away before I stared to long. I turned around to see if Alicia and her posse were looking. They were gone. Whew_

_"Oh it's ok" I responded. WTF lame!_

_"Ehmagawd Massie" Claire said, helping me pick up my books. "Gawd Derrick. Why the hell were you running. You could have killed her!" _

_"I was running away from Ms. Brimms." He said "Hey, your Claire, the girl I talked to this morning"_

_"Nah Dip!" she said. Not wanting to be left out I spoke up._

_"Yeah were new. were twins." I said_

_"That's cool. So not to be rude. But I got to go. Here's my cell." He said writing his number on my arm with my hello kitty pen that he picked up on the floor. "See ya later" he said winking at me. I died. no joke. _

_"Ehmagawd Massie your blushing!" Claire squealed. I hid my face, blushing deeper._

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Massie POV...

So here I am sitting in my room deciding whether or not to text Derrick. Claire told me not to text him. So I will appear 'hard to get'. But I wanted to, so bad! _Why did he have to be so damn cute? _I thought

WAIT NO! I do not like Derrick. Nope. No. Nada. Never. I do not like Derrick freakin Harrington. Anways... He has Alicia. He would never like me. Not Massie Block. Nope! Right?

The rest of the day had gone smooth. Alicia didn't say one word to me. but I did see her steal glance at my arm. But I sucsessfully covered it up before she could read the whole number. If she knew I had her boyfriends number on my arm, I would be dead meat. i also found out that Derrick and his friends were quite popular. I hear a lot of whisper about him. Mostly form girls. And believe me they were not rated T conversations... **(haha)**

_Knock..Tap..Knock... _That was Claire's knock

"Come In" I said

The door swung open to reveal an all black wearing Claire. WHAAA

"Claire... you look like a...like a Ninja!" I said laughing

"Ew nooo! Ninja? I look like a..ummm... AVHS! she said

"What"

"A Very Hot Spy. Come on. I have a very top secret mission to do. And your coming with me" She stated

I know Claire enough to know that when she has these 'missions'.. She is either on a very high sugar rush, or it has something to involve with boys.

"What is it this time?" I said. I expected her to say something like 'Let's go find some magic unicorns.' Because there is no way this mission has somehting to do with boys. I mean it's only the first day of school. But her anwser suprised me.

"We're going to Derrick. Harringtons. House" she said. I stared blanky at her. Was she serious? Derrick? The boy who I have been thinking bout just a minute ago. No! she must know a different Derrick or something. You know with the same last name.

"When you say that we are going to Derrick Harringtons house? You mean you, right?" I said

"No we're both going. And before you get all pissy... I have a reason" she said

"This reason better be good. There is no way in hell that i'm going!"

"It is I swear! Ok I have heard from... sources, that Derrick is having a party tonight. **(Today, their first day of school, was on a Friday :)) ) **And this party is not just a little party... It is a huge party. You know... about 200 people, drinking, hook-ups, blah blah blah. Alicia will be there. If we can get one picture of Alicia hooking up with a guy. derrick will break up with her!" she said taking a camera out of her pocket.

"Why do we want them to break up" I said acting dumb

"Oh please...I saw the way you looked at him! You totally like him." she said. I blushed deeply.

"No I don't!" I said

"Well even if you don't I still wanna get revenge on Alicia for acting like a bitch towards us...If they break up it would be awesome!"

I smiled. This might actually work. Unless we get caught.

"Wait. Derrick's a player. I don't think he would care if Alicia cheated on him."

Claire rolled her eyes and said "Player's will cheat BUT the don't like to be cheated on. I guess it makes their reputation look bad" She shrugged

"Ok... be right back" I said

I ran to my closet and chose a regular black long sleeved sweater, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a furry black hat. **(I forgot what they were called! hehe) **I put tem on and then I put my hair up in a bun and pulled the hat over my hair and ears. I looked in the mirror. Ok this deffiantly is not a outfit I would wear in public. Even though I love designer.. I love my converse! I walked out of the closet and found Claire sitting on my bed.

"Ok let's rate. If you were a ninja, you would be a 9.7 totally!" she said

"And you would be a 9.8" I said

"Ok so here's the plan. I found out that Derrick lives in front of the house behind us. So all we need to do is cut throught the yards. I looked at his house on the way home. And he has some pretty big windows. we just need to get a tree close to a window. This camera han an incredibla zoom!" She said looking at the camera in amazment.

I rolled my eyes. What if we get caught. And then we _would _look like losers. But I do want them to break-up. But I don't like him or anything...

"So... do we have a plan?" she said

"...We have a plan" I repeated. I smiled. This might actually work... Or not.

**sooo... did you like it?...ok so this time I mean it...REVIEW loves! oh and thanks for the review OregonMissy100. Yeah my writing isn't that good. Haha and I write my chapters at like 3 in the morning :))).**

**P.s. Do you like the mission. I thought it was genius when I wrote it last night. But when I finished this morning...It kinda sounded unrealistic. Buttt thats claire...Sneaky Fox! haha**

**byebye babes... :)**


	6. Chapter 5! :

**heyhey babes! i plan on making this a longgg chapter. but i prob. wont...im not making any promises. haha idk it depends. i hope it will be. yeah im rambling... anwayyy it's like 1:09 AM and im back at home! :))) our beach pictures got canceled cuz of the rain ugh! i can't believe I have school wednesday! :(((( im in 7th grade btw... alegebra concepts baby! haha yes, im still rambling. i wonder if anyone reads my author notes? hmmmm mystery. who else is watching jonas LA? haha idk y i am... anway i hope you enjoy. im sorry if it's rushed... ENJOY!**

_Massie POV..._

We walked out the front door before our mom could ask us where we we're going. I can't believe we were about to break up Alicia and Derrick. But what if Alicia doesn't cheat? What if we get busted? What if we can't get that picture? What if I fall out of a tree? What if someone see's me in this outfit? The questions were endless...

"Claire, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Claire as we walked through or neighbors yerd.

"Yeah, I mean do you want to get revenge or not?" she said turning around and looking at me. Claire is probably the best person at getting revenge. But sometimes she takes it to far.

"Yeah...well if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right" I said dropping on the ground and rolling like a ninja. Claire giggeled and did the same. We rolled to the side of our neighbors house and got up.

"Shhhh" Claire said while putting a finger to her lips. "1, 2, 3!" she whisper yelled. We ran to the mansion behind our neighbors mansion. I found a tree and ran behind it. I heard Claire behind me.

"Who knew being a spy could be this fun.." Claire whispered. I almost forgot we were going to Derrick's. I don't usually get nervous. "There's the house." Claire said pointing to a large mansion. I surveyed the house. It had many trees around it. And they were perfect for climbing. The light in the house were flickering with different colored lights. Their were some people by the door smoking.

"Wow" I said

"Yeah, If we were invited it would be easier to get the picture. But noooooo we didn't" Claire said dragging out the no.

"But instead we need to hide in a tree." I said giggeling. Which Claire returned. I looked back at the house and the people outside were gone.

"Come on, before more people come out" I said grabbing Claire's hand and dragging her across the street to Derrick's house. We ran over to the nearest tree. I grabbed on to the branch and climbed up. With claire right behind me. I got to the almost top of the tree. And Claire soon became and sat beside me. Where we were sitting we could see a bedroom on the second floor. I looked in and saw nothing.

"Ok so here's the plan. We need to look in as much windows as possible and"

"Wait." I said pointing to the window "Look"

Two people had just burst into the room making out. The girl had pink hair and the boy had shaggy blonde hair. He looked familiar. He turned around and I saw his face.

"Eh"

"Ma"

"Gawd" We said at the same time.

"Is that Derrick. Ehmagawd it IS!" Claire whisper yelled.

"Whose the girl?" I asked. Her face was flushed. Her cheeks were bright red and her hair was pink. I guess Derrick really was a player.

"I don't know. But this is getting really awkward." Claire anwsered. I nodded and we jumped down from the tree. When we landed we landed quetily. I wonder if being a ninja is a career. Then I heard a crack. I jumped.

"Sorry, I walked on a broken branch" Claire whispered.

"Is someone there?" I heard a voice say. I whipped around and came to face a boy with black hair. His eyes were different colors.

_Claire POV..._

Oh Crap. Right in front of me and Massie was... Cam. As in that gorgeous boy that talked to me this morning. I covered my face with my hands so he wouldn't recognize me. I think Massie figured out that I knew this boy because she covered her face too.

"Uhmm... hey... how's it goin" I said disguising my voice.

"Who are you and why are you covering your face?" Cam said

I certantily wasn't going to tell him that I was Claire or why I was hiding my face. An idea popped up in my head. Maybe he knows where Alicia is...

"Uhm do you know where Alicia Riveria is?" I asked. Massie turned around with wide eyes while she still covered her face. I shrugged and waited for Cam to anwser.

"I'm not telling until I find out who you are. Why are you wearing black?" Cam said crossing his arms.

"Uhm my name is... Margaret... Phillips" I said **(I'm making these names up haha)**

"And I'm Sara... Black" Massie said "And we love the color black."

I giggeled. "Now anwser my question"

"Ok? Well she left the party about 10 minutes ago with some dude. Said she was going to Slice of Heaven" Cam said

"Cool...well...BYE!" I yelled and ran for my life. I heard Massie behind me.

Once we got to our house we stopped and giggeled. It was night and I hope cam didn't see what house we went to.

"We almost got busted! I told you it wasn't going to work." Massie said panting "And we didn't even get a picture! How are we gonna break up now? We should of got a picture of Derrick and that pink haired girl. But Alicia probobaly wouldn't of got mad." she said rambling on.

"Shut up! This is perfect!" I said

"How ans who was that guy?" Massie asked while sitting on the front steps of our mansion.

"That guy was CAM!" I said while Massie's eyes widned. "And he said she went to Slice of Heaven or whatever it was. With some dude. If we take a picture of that then we'll break them up."

"Well.. where's Slice of Heaven"

The thought never occured to me. I've never heard of that place.

"Do you have your keys?" I asked

"Yeah... there in my room" she anwsered

"Go get them...were going to find that place."

_Claire POV..._

"Come ON!" Massie yelled at her car while she put the key in. It was starting. "Come one, come on, come ON!" she yealled and hit the steering wheel. All of a sudden it sprang to life.

"Awww I'm so sorry I hurt you. I promise to never do that again!" Massie said while hugging her steering wheel. She pulled out of our circular driveway and we headed down to the food court of Westchester. We looked Slice of Heaven online. And we found out it was a pizza place. While we were driving my favorite song came up on the radio. 'Butta Kup' by Baby Bash. "Ahhh. Turn it up!" I yelled and Massie cranked it up and we started singing like idiots.

_"she got a caramel round round brown, _

_make me go crazy when she come around _

_baby you my butta cup ohh i got a sweet tooth, _

_baby you my butta cup ohh i got a sweet tooth,_

_when she got those skinny jeans ridin down low _

_she my favorite candy gotta let her know _

_baby you my butta cup ohh i got a sweet tooth _

_baby you my butta cup ohh i got a sweet tooth"_

We started laughing. Then I saw in big, bright letters. SLICE O' HEAVEN.

"Ehmagawd there it is" Massie said following my gaze.

"Go Go Go!" I giggle yelled.

We pulled up in the parking lot and got out. We tip toed to the big window in the front of the resturaunt. I looked around and saw nothing except chairs, tables, and a waitress. I saw a girl come out of the bathroom. Ehmagawd Alicia! She sauntered to the back of the resturaunt, to a table with a brown headed boy sitting at it. **(it's not Josh or Kemp or Plovert or anybody like that...ok) **I shoved Massie and pointed to where they were chatting away. We walked in quietly so they wouldn't know we came in. We went and sat down at a table behind a statue of the founder of SOH. We could see them but they couldn't see us.

"What would you like?" A waitress came up out of nowhere and asked us.

"One large pepperoni pizza. Thin Crust. That's it" Massie said. I looked at her questionly while the waitress walked away.

"What? Spying make me hungry..." she said giggeling. I rolled my eyes and giggeled. I looked over to the table that Alicia was sitting at and my eyes widened. Eh...Ma...Gawd...

**Cliffy again! haha i'm sorry i'm doing this but I want reviews! haha pwetty pwease wif ah chewy awn tawp. i love you guys! byebye babes! :))))**


	7. Chapter 6! :

**heyhey babes! i think im doing really good with updating. hehe but don't get used to it. i have school in like 3 or so days. and i have orientation tommorrow. im soo scared. but i love shopping for school supplies haha. what sports are you gonna do? im gonna try out for soccer and cross country! :))) is anybody else watching disney channel more often. like i havent watched disney since like 2 months ago. anywayy this might be short. or it might be long idk haha. ENJOY!**

_Massie POV..._

I looked to see what Claire was staring wide-eyed at. Holy..

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." Claire said. Ehmagawd was right. Right there...like 12 feet away from us... was Alicia kissing that guy. And it was just a kiss. They were like making out. Freakin... making out. In a pizza parlor. Oh how romantic. Wait... this means we have proof.

"Get the camera! Get the camera!" I whisper yelled. Claire was already pulling the camera out of her pocket. I looked over to see if they were still kissing. And boy, they were going at it. Ew. It looked like tey were sucking each other's faces off. _FLASH... _ a bright light went off. I looked over at Claire she was looking at the camera in amazement.

"I. Got. It." she said slowly. "AHHHHHH" I whisper screamed. Tommorrow was gonna be awesome. I looked over at the table. Alicia... Riveria...Was...Looking...Straight...At...Us.

_Shit _i thought "Ahem" she coughed. _Shit_

"Oh hey. Alicia, right?" Claire giggeled.

"What's that camera for. I just heard a flash"Alicia said crossing her arms and standing up from the table. _Shit. _Claire stood up too.

"Oh this.." she said holding the camera out. Alicia looked at it in disgust "Oh... _giggle_... Oh Nothing" Claire said turning around and walking out the door. Alicia's jaw dropped. I giggeled to myself and grabbed the pizza that had just arrived. I walked to the counter and slapped a 20 dollar bill on it. I looked over to Alicia and the boy and said...

"Well, well, well look who's the loser now. Cheating on your boyfriend? Someone's in trouble." I said repeating some words Alicia had used on me earlier that day in school.

With a smirk I walked out and followed Claire to my car. I got in the drivers seat and gave the pizza to Claire who was in the passenger seat.

"You know..." I said "Being a bitch is kinda fun" I said sarcastically and Claire giggeled. I turned on the radio and started the car. Me and Claire sang our hearts out to 'Unfaithful'. It was official...tommorrow _is _going to be a great day.

_Claire POV..._

We ran up to our party room upstairs and start jumping on the circular couch.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" We yelled simutaniously**(yeah, i spelled that wrong, and doesnt that reminfd you od Dora?) **Massie ran over to our extra laptop and uploaded the picture onto the computer. I was never good with computer's. This is perfect. The only bad thing is Alicia would know who sent the picture. She would probably make our life hell. Oh well. At least Derrick's going to be free. Even though Massie said she didn't like him, I know she did. Which is weird, because she usually likes the nice, sensitive, bad boyish kind of boys. But Derrick was a complete player. Ehmagawd Cam looked so hot! His leather jacket was sooo-

"We got it!" Massie said interrupting my thoughts. "All we need to do is to convert it to my cell and then i can send it to him" she plugged one end of some kind of cord into her phone and the other end to the computer. Wow. Computer's are so confusing.

"Come on, Come on!" Massie yelled at the computer. "Come on! Load! You can do it little buddy! Come on!" She said her voice sounding a bit baby-ish. I giggeled to myself.

"YES YES YES! WE GOT IT BABY!" She screamed

"Send it! Send it! Send it!" I yelled. She was to busy screaming around in circles to hear me. Yeah, she likes him... I grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Danny... Deberah... Derrick...Drew...WAIT DERRICK. I hit his name and before I did anything else, I put *67. We don't want him to think that we're stalkers. I pressed 'send picture message'. I went to her pictures and found the one of them kissing. GOT IT! All I have to do is press...Send!

_Massie POV..._

I can't believe this plan worked! Ehmagawd YAY! I screamed and jumped in circles. I saw Claire with my phone. "Did you send it?" I asked

"Nope let's do it together!' she said

I put my finger on the send button and Claire put her's over mine.

"1...2...3...SEND!" Claire said. We pressed the button... _Connecting... Sending...Sending... Sent!_

"Ahhhh" we yelled. Claire ran over to the mini fridge and grabbed two cokes. Then she went to the table and got two slices of pizza. She motioned me to come over. She handed me one and she put her in the air.

"To us?" she declared

"To us!" I said tapping my pizza with her's. I smiled. Tommorrow was going to be crazy...

_Derrick POV..._

I had just sent everyone out of my house before the cops had come to shut us down. I walked up the stairs thinking about my hookup with Strawberry. I laid down on my stomach.

_"Bing, Bang, Ba Bing, Bing Bang" _

My phone signaled that I had a text. I opened it and it was a picture message. While I was waiting for it to upload, I thought about Alicia and that dude that left earlier. It was all good. I didn't care, as long as she didn't cheat. No one cheats on Derrick Harrington. No one.

_"Bing" _

I looke down at my phone and my eyes widened. What the fuck. Alicia Rivera was kissing someone. Someone that wasn't me.

Like I said before. No one cheats on Derrick Harrington. Not even Alicia freaking Riveria. I slammed my phone down. And layed on my back. I hope Alicia likes to be dumped in public. Who sent that picture anyway? I grabbed my phone and texted Cam the picture of Alicia. I got an instant reply.

**Cam: Dude that's cold.**

**Derrick: Yeah someone sent it to me. i don't know who it was though. **

**Cam: Who's our next target then? **

**Derrick: Don't know. That Massie girl was hot.**

**Cam: I was joking.**

**Derrick: Hey what about Claire. You seem to like her...**

**Cam: Maybe. But I got Kristen. I would NEVER cheat on her. *makes confused face***

**Derrick: Yeah sureee...**

**Cam: shut up..**

I laughed. Hmmm...Wonder if Massie is single. Dosen't matter if she is though.

**You like? I hope so! Review NOW! :)))) I love you guys! and yes i have no idea how to write in a boys POV. haha thanks blaneee for reviewing! and yes OregonMissy100 it is fun to update early. makes me feel special :) haha byebye babes!**


	8. Chapter 7! :

**hey there... did you notice i didn't say... heyhey babes! :)) school starts wednesday. ughhhh. summer has gone by way to fast! ...*makes sad face*... i hope you enjoy this chapter. right now its 9:10 pm... i think this is the earliest i have wrote a chapter. cuz when i write chapters at like 3 am, i get more ideas hehe. IM SOOOO STUPID! when I said that they Derrick was having a party on a friday... I meant thursday! I'm sorryy haha...ENJOY! :)**

_Massie POV... _

"Claire! Clairrreeee" I yelled. It was just like Claire to be late. I surveyed myself in the mirror. I was wearing a Splendid Jersey oversized T-shirt, a blaak 06RPJK in black cottan with new woolblack cotton elastine pants, Elizabeth & James Myra Suede Flat in Black, and my yellow oversized bag-**(links on my profile)** Perfect for today. I wonder if Derrick would break up with her in front of everyone. Or has he already done it. Ehmagawd what if he doesn't care? What if our plan didn't work? What if for some reason he didn't get the picture? What if-

"Hey." Claire said coming down the stairs and interrupting my thoughts. "Are you ready to get KAH-RAZYYY!" she yelled walking into the kitchen

"Yeah..." I said still thinking about Derrick. I just need to think positive. He wil break up with her. He will break up with her. He will break up wi-

"You know" Claire said smirking and eating a granola bar. "Maybe he will ask you out"

"What?"

"Oh come on... I know you like him." she whispered the last time like someone could her us. I shook my head.

"Damn it Massie. Don't act dumb. He's bad for you. He's only gonna break your heart." She said. Then she started singing 'Break you Heart' by Taio Cruz.

"Well Kuh-laire, I do not like Derrick Harrington" I lied. I walked out the door and got inside our Range Rover. Truth was I did like him. I just couldn't help it. I only like him a little bit. I promise...

_Claire POV..._

No matter what she says, I still think she likes him. I checked myself in the mirror. Hmmm a Maison Martin Margiela Tie-waist sheer silk blouse, light wash jeans, ASOS MILO Leather Eyelet Flat Shoes, brown oversized purse, and my new Giles & Brother Chevron feather pendant necklace. I put more lip gloss on and fluffed my hair. Goal for today: Talk to Cam. _Ugh I can't believe he's dating Kristen. _I thought while I walked out the door and into the Range Rover. Massie was waiting for me impatiently. I hopped in and shut the door.

"Drive Issac. Go straight to school." Massie said

"No, no, no and no!" I said "I need my frappacino"

"Come awn. Don't complain! Like, what if he breaks up with her early and we're not there. Then we'd miss it and then where's the fun of that?" She said

"I guess you right. ISSAC DRIVE FASTER!" I yelled. And me and Massie started giggeling.

"Yez mizz Claire" he said. Me and Massie got pulled back into our chaire when Issac pushed on the gas pedal. Ah! I started giggeling unctrollably and Massie joined in.

"We are here Mazzie and Claire." Issac said. I nodded my thanks and jumped out of the car. Since me and Massie were wearing flats we ran to the front door. It was locked. There was a sign on the door.

**~Door's Unlock At 7:00~**

I checked my watch and it was 6:50.

"Ugh it's to early. Come on let's go sit on that bench over there" I said pointing to a bench that was close to the front doors. Me and Massie linked arms and skipped to the bench and sat down. I put my purse down beside me and surveyed the people around the school. Some were sitting on the grass, some were on differnet benches, some were walking aorund, and some were even skating and biking. But no sign of Derrick. I checked again. No sign of Alicia and her posse. Check. No sign of Cam. Check. _Holy... _

I saw Cam...coming out of his car...cell phone in hand...leather jacket on.

"Massie, Massie! MASSIE!" I whisper yelled. She finally looked up. "Cam as in Fisher is right over there!" i said nodding my head to where he was.

"Ehmagawd" she whisper yelled. I turned around. Cam Fisher was walking...right... towards...us! Ehmagawd was right. I watched him come up until he was right in front of me.

"Uhm H-Hey" He stuttered.

"Hey" Me and massie said in usion. We both giggeled. He looked at us weirdly. "it's a twin thing" We said in usion again. It made us giggle even more. He laughed. Ahhhh. He laughed. He had dimples. AHHH!

"Have you seen Derrick? We were supposed to meet up in front of the school" he said. My smile dropped. Is that the only reason he wanted to talk to us.

"Um, no I haven't seen him. He could of overslept or something." I said

"Oh, well I don't think I'm supposed to tell" he said sitting beside me. EHMAGAWD "but Alicia, his girlfriend, cheated on him." I smiled on the inside but I faked being sad.

"Aw thats mean" I said making a pouty face "We've met her" I said gesturing to me and Massie. "She's a, how do I put this nicely, a bitch" I smile-giggeled.

"Haha, Yeah I know. Do you by any chance know Kristen Gregory?" He asked.

"Yeah she's a bitch too." I said. _Shit. _Did I really just say that to his face?

"Even though she's my girlfriend, I kinda have to agree. But she's nice once you get to know her" he said. _Yeah I'm sure _I thought.

"Umm. Since I'm bored I'm going inside. It's 7:02 ans i think they just unlocked the doors" Massie said walking off and into the school.

"Soooo" I said. Well this is awkward.

"Sooooo" He said. I rolled my eyes and giggeled.

"Since I'm new to the school, maybe you could show me around" I said batting my eyelashes. I actually new the school pretty good...I just really want to talk to Cam.

"It would be my honor" he said standing up and gesturing his hands like I waas a princess. I giggeled and he started walking beside me. We walked into the school and started talking about random things like soccer, stupid teachers, and our lives.

_Massie POV..._

After I walked into school, I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I had bags under my eyes. I had stayed up all night thinking about Derrick. No, I'm not a stalker. I was just thinking about him. I don't like him or anything. I heard voices in the hall. i looked out of the bathroom and saw Cam and Claire walking down the hall talking. I smiled to myself. I watched them until they disappeared. BRINGGGGGG! The bell rang signaling 10 minutes until class. All of a sudden Ton of kid's burst through the door. I saw a few kid's I knew. I saw Kristen and Dylan. But no Alicia... Hmmm... Then I saw that pink haired girl. I rasn over to her before she could get away.

"Ummm what's your name?" I asked

"Strawberry" she said and then skipped off. _Rude... _I thought.

"WHAT?" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw Alicia and Derrick standing there right in the middle of the hall. Everyone was staring at them. Ehmagawd. I took my phone out and hit video. Even though Claire wasn't here to see this, I could show her later.

"I'm breaking up with you" he said a calmly

"And why on Earth would you do that?" she said crossing her arms

"Because of this" he said giving her his phone. She stared blankly at the screen then her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She looked around at everyone. Most of the people had there cell phones out either taking pictures or taking a video. she stared back up at Derrick.

"UGH!" she yelled and stomped on his foot. Derrick clutched his foot in pain. ALicia huffed and walked off to Kristen and Dylan. I saved the video and sent it to Claire.

_Claire POV... _

"Here's the Senior Hall" Cam said gesturing down the hall.

"Ok I think I officially know the school. Thanks to you" I said smiling

He smiled in return. BEEP BEEP. My phone went off. I checked it. Video Message?

"I'm sorry I got a text" I said to Cam who was about to say something. I looked down at the phone and I thhink I seriously died. EHMAGAWD! THEY BROKE UP!

"What is it?" Cam said. I guess he noticed me jumping up and down. I decided whether to show him or not.

"Look' I said handing him the phone. He watched and at the end his mouth dropped.

"What the hell. She kicked him?" He said laughing. I laughed too.

"Well I better go. Class starts in 5." I said. I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"D-Do you wanna hang out sometime?" he said stuttering.

"Ummm...Sure" I said with a smile. He smiled back. He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number down on my hand. I glared at it. My hand is so lucky that Cam touched it! I'm jealous. I giggeled.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked

"Nothing" I said giggeling more.

"Well Ok.. I got to go. See you later?"

"See you later." I said. I was expecting him to leave but before he did, he bent down (since he was taller than me) and kissed me on my cheek. He smiled and left. _Holy...Shit..._

**sorry it's rushed. it's 11:37 pm and im bored haha. i love you guys sooo much! byebye babes!**


	9. Chapter 8! :

**heyhey babes. im bored again. i have typed two chapters in 1 day. thats a record for me! haha i haven't posted the other chapter. but if your reading this chapter then i have already posted the other one yay! haha if you wondered... im in 7th grade and i just got my schedule! here it is:)**

**Homeroom**

**Algebra Concept's **

**Language Art's**

**Science**

**Visual Art's (on A day)**

**Health/Physical Education (on A day)**

**Bus Computer Tech (on B day)**

**Chorus (on B day)**

**problem is... i cant sing worth a flip. but im gonna be in general chorus not advanced. yay! haha :) this chapter might be short because it's 2:02 am rite now and i'm hyper. :)) thats what i get for eating gummy worms :) I have a new candy rush every month. last month was gummy bears, this month is sour gummy worms :)) i heart them! haha ENJOYY! (oh and p.s. im not supposed to be on the computer. im breaking the rules. you love me!)**

_Massie POV..._

I got my tray and looked at the lunch menu. Claire had texted me earlier that she had big news. She said she wouldn't tell me until lunch. Who does that? She just leaves me. And I'm thinking about what she has to say all day. So cruel. I giggeled to myself. Jello or a cupcake? JELLO! I grabbed one. I touched it. It jiggeled. And I laughed out loud. Everyone in the line looked at me.

"Hi" I squeaked. I think I need to see a doctor. Squeaking isn't normal. Ehmagawd am I a mouse. Because I swear cheese has been tasting pretty good lately. I grabbed a veggie burger, white rice, milk, and a apple. It was Vegetarian Day at our school lunch. I looked around the lunch room. Claire was at the same table that we sat at yesterday. Table number 18. :) I had put a piece of paper in the middle of the table saying that it was property of Claire and Massie Block.

I walked over and set my tray down beside Claire. I looked at her waiting for her to tell me about the big news. But she just sat there biting on her apple. Ugh.

"So are you just gonna leave me hanging here or are you gonna tell me!" I said

Claire giggeled and rolled her eyes. "I'll give you a hint" she said. Ugh Agian.

"It's about Cam" she said whispering Cam.

"Ummmm... he kissed you. WAIT...no, he gave you his number...No, no, no I got it, he asked you to hang out?" I said thinking of everything that could've happened

"All of the above" she said blushing. _Damn... _

"Ehmagawd..he freakin kissed you. He's going out with Kristen. Aw I should of got a picture!" I said giggeling.

"Haha, well he asked if we could hang out, and i'm like sure, then he like takes out this pen and writes this number on my hand" she said pointing to Cam's number "And then he's all like, see you later. and then he kissed my cheek. It was just my cheek but still..." she said trailing off and giggeling. I giggeled too.

"Aww ClaireBear i'm so happy for you!" I said. Why couldn't Derrick do that? Oh I know.. Cause he's a freakin player! I yelled in my head. Why did I have to have a crush on a player. I'm screwed.

I started poking at my jello. Then I started beating it with my fork.

"Hey! Don't beat the jello, it didn't do anything to you!" Claire giggeled

"Hello Assie" a voice said in front of us.**(I forgot which story I heard that name, Assie, in! i will tell you when I find it(: ) **

I looked up to find Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan.

"Hey Sluticia" I said back picking at my nails. They all sat down in the seats in front of us. And they put their hands under their chins.

"So I was wondering... do you know who sent that picture to Derrick?" Alicia asked inocenntly wit a smirk on her face.

"Hmmm... what picture?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh shut up. _You _took the picture. _You_ sent it to Derrick. And _you_ broke us up." She said getting angry, but her voice was scary calm.

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't. But it wouldn't matter to you cause I'm just a little _'LBR'." _ I said sarcastically.

"Let me make one thing clear, you aren't popular. You will never be. Do you know why you won't be popular?" she asked

"Even though I know the anwser is going to be stupid, Why Alicia. Why oh why am I not going to be popular?"

"Because I won't let that happen. I'm going to make your life so miserable. No one messes with Alicia Riveria" she said

_Claire POV..._

"Because I won't let that happen. I'm going to make your life so miserable. No one messes with Alicia Riveria" Alicia said

Ugh would she just shut up already.

"Exactly" I spoke up. " I guess we aren't nobody's if were 'messing' with you." I said crossing my arms. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Look. I'm going to be nice just this once, and let this whole break up slide. I wouldn't want to make you wittle woser's sad, now would I" she said in a baby voice

"So if we mess with you one more time, then you will make us 'miserable'." I said air-quoting miserable.

"Yes, glad you under stand." she said getting up

"Oh I understand" I said grabbing my milk. I leaned over the table and poured it all over Alicia's head.

"OHMUGOD!" She screamed. Everyone in the lunchroom turned around to look at her. Before I knew it, people were snapping pictures. I smiled.

"This. Is. War" she said

Me and Massie rolled our eyes and said in usion "Bring. It."

"UGH!" Alicia said stomping out of the cafe. Kristen quickly followed. Dylan just stood there looking at us. And I swear I saw her smile a little. "Uhm Bye" I guess she realized what she was doing beacuse she ran out the way Alica and Kristen went.

"I've taught you well" Massie said to me as we dumped our food in the trash.

"Thank you, oh great one" I said bowing. We giggeled and linked arms to our next class.

_Alicia POV..._

"I can't believe she just did that" I screamed at Kristen who was trying to get the milk out of my hair with paper towels. Where's Dylan! UGH! Once Claire had spilled milk on my head, I ran to the bathroom.

"I know right! We need to get revenge!" Kristen said in 'support'

"Right now I really don't care about revenge. Ohmugod! Look at my hair!" There was white milk dripping of my bangs. My once black shiny hair is know dripping wet with milk in it.

"Aw it stinks!" Kristen said

"Shut up! and help me!" I said

"Ehmagawd are you ok?" Dylan said while she came running into the bathroom.

"Dylan! Where were you! I'm standing here with a hair crisis and your missing!" I yelled at her

"Sorry... I just told them off thats why im got here late" She apoligized. I looked at her face. I could tell she was lying.

"Whatever.. Just help me get this out."

Dylan grabbed like 4 towels and started dabbing my hair while Kristen tried to fix some strands of hair. Dylan started rubbing my hair with the towels.

"DYLAN! Your supposed to dab not rub! Your just rubbing it into my hair more!" I yelled at here while I grabbed the towels out of her hands, I knew I was being a bitch but I didn't care. It's not like they would leave me. That would be a mistake.

_Dylan POV..._

I whinced when Alicia snatched the paper towels out of my hand. I was on the verge of tears. But if I cried, Alica would probably yell at me more for being a 'loser'. Kristen looked at me and rolled her eyes and giggeled. I remebered back when me and Alicia first met.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_"Hey! My name is Dylan. What's yours?" 2nd grade Dylan said to 2nd grade Alicia._

_"Alicia" she said with a nasaly voice._

_"Do you wanna be friends?" I had asked her. She scanned me over. And laughed. _

_"Why would I be friends with you?" she said. "Your to nice" she added._

_I had worked about a week on being mean so Alicia would be my friend._

_And before I knew it... she accepted me._

_"Yes freinds FOREVER!" she said finally_

_**CURRENT TIME!**_

We had been friends since then. But we had a lot of fights. More fights than the average friend. I had changed for nothing. We became friends with Kristen in 5th grade. She was already mean so she got accepted by Alicia right off the bat. I had changed for nothing. I thought about all of the people that we had made miserable. I felt like crying over again. I had changed for nothing.

"Come on Kristen, I think Dylan needs some alone time." Alicia said with her nasaly voice

She walked past me and stopped by the door. "Don't forget our sleepover tonight. And word of advice... Lay off of the McDoanlds." She said pointing to my stomach and Kristen snickered. I had changed for nothing. they walked off leaving me all alone. I went in a stall and cryed my eyes out. After about 3 minutes the bell rang. I looked in the mirror and reapplyed my makeup.

Sorry Kristen. I was going to tell you about _your _boyfriends number on Claire's hand. But not anymore. With that I walked off to my next class.

...I had changed for nothing...

_Claire POV... _

I sat in my room while Massie went out to Starbucks. She sooo had to get us frapaccino's for missing it this morning. Should I text Cam? Hmmm. Well YEAH! I pulled out another gummy worm from its bag and put it in my mouth. The sour made me crinkle my nose.

**Claire: Hey! This is Claire**

I hit send. I wonder if he heard about the accident at lunch. I didn't know I could be that mean. She just makes me so mad. BEEP BEEP! Ehmagawd! He texted! AHHH!

**Cam: HEYY!**

**Claire: haha watchaa doinnnn?**

**Cam: Ummm do you remeber what the spanish writing assignment was?**

**Claire: yeah but it's due tommorrow.**

**Cam: oh shit. haha my bad... Sooooo... I heard you dumped milk on Alicia's head... and you didn't tell me? :((**

_Shit. _He found out. I didn't want him to think I was a bitch.

"Knock, Knock, Knock" Massie said coming in.

'Who's there?" I giggeled. Massie handed me my Frap. Mmmmmm... thats good**(haha say that out loud in a country voice) **

"I'm texting Cam!" I said showing her my last message.

"HA! He found out!" Massie giggeled. I rolled my eyes and replyed.

**Claire: Uhm.. yeah...she was being a bitch... again.**

**Cam: it's cool. derrick say's thanks, by the way**

**Claire: ?**

**Cam: He's over.**

**Claire: CoolCool**

**Cam: Do you have an IM? We could video chat.**

"Ehmagawd! Massie! He wants to video chat on IM!" I yelled at Massie. A lot of people had added me from school. And I had some friends from California on there too. But not Cam.

"AHHHH!" Massie said

**Claire: Yeah just look up the name ClaireBear. and thats me :)**

"Where's your computer?" Massie asked.

"Ehmagawd it's downstairs" I said running down so fast. I'm pretty sure I was flying. I went down into the party room and grabbed my laptop. Come on! Log in! Signing in! Signed In.

**Fisher44 has asked you to be a friend**

**Derrington has asked you to be a friend**

I accepted both while Massie came down.

"Just a warning. Derrick's going to be in the video chat too." I said to Massie

_Massie POV..._

"Just a warning. Derrick's going to be in the video chat too." Claire said

I ran to the guest bathroom in like 2 seconds. I pulled my bangs back onto a puff on top of my head and then fluffed my hair. I ran back to the party room.

"He just asked me to a video chat" Claire said

I sat beside her closed my eyes and breathed slowly. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Ba Bloop Ba Bloop

I opened my eyes to find a screen with Cam and Derrick and some other dude in it.

"Hey" Cam and Derrick said in usion. I giggeled to myslef. Are they twins too?

"Heyyyy" Me and Claire said together. We busted into a fit of giggles.

"Hi" the other boy said.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Claire asked him.

"Kemp Hurley." He said winking at us.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"*cough* PERVERT *cough*" Claire coughed

The guys laughed including Kemp. An then... Silence. Awkward...

"I'm so glad you poured milk all over that bitch" Derrick laughed randomly.

"She deserved it" Claire said. Cam nodded his head. And there it was agian... Silence.

"So you play any sports?" I asked picking at my nails

"Soccer" they all yelled in usion. Then they started laughing.

"Ehmagawd us too!" I said. And I wasn't lying. Claire and I actually met Cristiano Ronaldo on California. **(ok just pretend he loved there! haha)**

"Really? That's so cool. So does Kristen." Kemp said then they all looked at Cam.

"What?" he asked

Kemp squinted his eyes and Derrick did the same.

"Uhm is there like some inside joke going on right now or something?" Claire asked

"No, no, no, no it's just that today Cammie Poo said that he just wanted to be friends with Kristen." Kemp said looking at Cam again. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I looked down and Claire was holding on to my wrist like I hold on to the last pair of designer shoes at the store. "But" Kemp went on "He's to scared to tell her. We don't know why Cammie Poo is feeling this way. We think that it's another girl." He looked back at the screen. He either was looking at me or Claire. Ehmagawd Claire! AHHH! There was another sharp pain in my wrist.

"Oh look" Cam said pointing to a random spot "Airplane" he got up and walked away until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Ooooh I see it too" Claire said getting up and walking behind the camera so they couldn't see her. Then she started jumping up and down! I giggeled.

"ADD much?" Derrick said. I nodded.

"Hey you haven't texted me yet. Why?" he asked. I smiled and held up one finger. i got my phone out and sent a message to him.

**Massie: There, I texted you**

I heard a phone go off in there room. Derrick got up to retreive it. BEEP BEEP BEEP!

**Derrick: Finally :)**

**you like. ok I know I said it was going to be short. but ummm no..it's not haha... it's 4:02 am right now and this monkey thing is on tv. you know, that Ooh and Ahh, the show for kids haha. playhouse didney rocks! haha. ehmagawd im trying out for soccer, volleyball, and cross country this year. my moms making me try out for volleyball. haha I hope some people didn't get offended when I wrote something about ADD. i actually have it :))) but you prob. already recognized that! hehe. i g2g little einsteins are on and rocket is having a flying race! yay! haha byebye babes**

**p.s. i love you guys! :))**

**p.s.s ik you love me**

**p.s.s.s i love you MORE! :)) haha**


	10. Author's Note! :

**heyhey babes. i had school today! first days are always awkward. haha. ughhhh i hate school haha. im listening to smack that chipmunk version. eminem's part sounds sooo cute. haha. oh yeahhh. soo since i'm in school... i prob will only update on weekeends or maybe 3 times a week. i will try my best. my parents are getting super strict about going to bed early ugh! :( so yeah so this is just an authors note. i know i hate them sooo much. i might have a chapter up tonight or i may do one tommorrow or fiday when i have time. somewhere in between. i promise! i love you guys! byebye babes!**


	11. Chapter 9! :

**heyhey babes! ok i made an authors note earlier today. and im bored sooo im updating haha. this prob. wont be posted till tommorrow. so if ur reading this then.. its posted haha, i wonder if anyone reads these things? does anyone else listen to music while they write? it gives me ideas haha. anyway i hope you like it. my stomach hurtss. :( sorry if it's sucky. ENJOY!**

_Claire POV..._

I sat on my bed thinking about the video chat me and Massie had with Derrick, Cam, and Kemp. It went great. Over the weekend we went shopping. I had only gotten one phone conversation with Cam over the weekend. But it was just a normal 'how ya doing' conversation.

I got up and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a See by Chloe Printed mini skirt, blue tank with puffy sleeves, Suede ankle boots, and my black oversized purse. **(links on my profile) **My hair had loose curls in it and my makeup was a golden summery look. Hmmm... I'd give it a 9.9

I wonder if Cam would talk to me. What if Kristen saw? Ehmagawd... what's Alicia's revenge. I have to talk to Massie about it. I walked downstairs expecting to find Massie waiting for me impaitiently. But she wasn't there. ?

I walked back upstairs and into her room. There she was, doing her hair with her pajama's still on.

"Massie!" I yelled. She jumped screamed, and dropped her flat iron.

"Gawd Claire. Knock much?" she said picking her flat iron back up. She started straightning her hair again. What the hell...

"We're going to be late!" I said stomping my foot. She giggeled and shook her head.

"What?" I asked

"Claire. Claire. Claire... Last night I changed your time on your clock so you would wake up earlier and I wouldn't have to wait for you downstairs." she anwsered simply. I stared at her in shock.

"So know _i'm _waiting for _you?_" I asked

"Yep" she said happily. I grunted and walked back downstairs to see what the time really was. 6:30. Six freakin thirty. I grunted again and sat down on the couch. I could here my mom's snores. She would be leaving tommorrow for her work. That means me and Massie will have the house to ourselves for the whole week and weekend. Cause she trusts us that much..yeah right. Me and Massie have some serious party planning to do. :)

I went into the kitchen and got two gronola bar's out of the cabneit. I went upstairs to Massie's room and gave her one. Even though I was kinda mad at her, I still loved her to death.

"Awww, thank's ClaireBear!" she said opening the wrapper and taking a bite out of it. I smiled my 'your welcome' smile.

"So what are you wearing?" I asked her. I knew she was going to pick out a special outfit for Derrick. Even though she won't admit it.

"You'll see when I come out" she said walking into her closet and shutting her doors. I waited and waited.

"Come one" I said getting annoyed

"haha ok Clairebear" she said coming out of the closet. She was wearing Marc Jacobs Pipe-detail wool-jersey top, a Damson Jacket, a Coin silk-tulle mini skirt, larinov platform boots, Marc by Marc Jacobs Francesca leather tote, and a chanel pendant necklace. **(Again.. links on my profile) **I clapped. It was perfect. Her hair was straightned and her makeup was natural.

"You look gorgeous Mass. Total 10!" I said

"Thanks clairebear. You are too!" she said smiling. I smiled back and we headed downstairs. We walked out the front door and hopped inside the car. Our drinks were already ready for us. As Issac drove I spoke up.

"What do you think Alicia's revenge is?" I asked her

"Don't know. But whatever it is, we need to be ready" she said sipping on her frap.

We arrived at school and we strutted to the front doors. We walked to my locker first. I opened it, and when I was just about to talk to Massie a voice interrupted me.

"Hey Massie, Claire." Derrick said behind me. Massie and I whipped around at the same time. Even though I don't like Derrick, he looked hot in his diesel jeans. **(is that how u spell it?) **

"Hey" Me and Massie said in usion. We giggeled then looked back at Derrick.

"Wow. Umm So" He said scratching the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tommorrow" he finally said. I looked over at Massie and she looked normal. But I knew on the inside she was screaming.

"When you say 'us'?" I said

"Me, Kemp, and of course Cam" He said winking at me when he said Cam. Ehmagawd.

"Oh cool. Umm hold on. We have to talk about this." I said grabbing Massie and pulling her a good 10 feet away from Derrick.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie finally said

"I know right. We should right?" I asked

"Of course. I mean if we don't that would like...suck" Massie said

"Ok" I giggeled. We walked over to Derrick again.

"We can hang out. When and where?" Massie asked

"Tommorrow after school at Slice of Heaven. You know where that is. Right" he asked

Me and Massie giggeled.

"Yeah" she said in between laughs

"Ok, since were in the same class, want me to walk you?" He asked

"Actually we have to go to my locker, so we will see you there." Massie said smilng and walking away with me. We finally reached her locker.

"You know what this means?" Massie said shitting her locker and heading for the classroom.

"What?" I asked following her. She stopped at the doorway and whispered

"Cam will be there." She winked and entered the room. I smiled and walked in the room to my seat.

"We will be assigning partners today" Ms. Brimm said. She took out a list and it on the wall. Me and Massie walked to the paper with the rest of the students.

"I got someone name Chris Plovert?" Massie said "Who'd you get?" she asked me

I looked at the list. Eh..ma..gawd!

"Derrick. Harrington" I said.

"Are you cereal? Ehmagawd!" she practically screamed

We sat back down and Massie was bouncing up and down in he seat. Ms Brimm's gave us a sheet of paper that we will need for our projects. It read...

**You and your partner will do a Bioligy assignment. Due Friday. This assignment will be on**..blah blah blah...

**I suggest you spend time with each other over the week and get this project done at one of you homes**

Me and Massie looked at each other. Derrick Harrington was going to be at our house!

"Shit" Massie said. I giggeled.

I had a plan...

**I hope you like! I know it was rushed! I'm sorry! I need to clarify this: Claire does not like Derrick. Derrick does not like Claire. Ok... Maybe later in the story I will change it up, and make them have 'romantic' feelings for each other. Bt don't worry nothing serious. Even though I love Clairington. I love Clam more. haha third day of school tommorrow. bybye babes!**


	12. Chapter 10! :

**heyhey babes! its the weekend! YEAH... i dreead going back to schhol monday. i have soccer tommorrow morning then beach. uhhh... i plan on putting a real picture of me as a profile pic :) and dont worry i wont make it clairington. ENJOY!**

_Claire POV..._

Massie had already walked out the door and I was still packing up my stuff. I looke up to find Derrick walking towards me.

"Hey partner" he saidputting an arm around me.

"Hey." I said back smiling

"So should I go to your house today... or do you wanna come to mine" he asked helping me pack up. I thought about my plan.

"My house. at 4 30. be there" I said simply and walked out of the classroom.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Me and Massie were suprised that Alicia didn't do anything to us. She gave us glares through most of the classes though...

"What's you plan?" massie whined for like the millionth time that day.

"I'll tell you when we get in the Range Rover" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ugh" Massie grunting and crossing her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes and giggeled. _Beep Beep._ Issac beeped at us. Massie ran over to the Range Rover. I took my time, just to get on her nerves. I saw her open the door and turn around and wait for me. I knew se wanted me to hurry up and tell her the plan.

"Oooh. Look a flower" I said loud enough for Massie to here. I bent down to pick up the flower on the sidewalk. The people that were around me looked at me like I was crazy. I giggeled and walked slowly over to the Range Rover and hopped in.

"Here you go" I said happily giving the flower to Massie

"Aww thanks" she said sarcastically. She rolled dwon the wondow and threw it out. "Now tell me your plan!" she said as Issac started the car.

"Ok. Me and Derrick. Either in my kitchen or in my room. You. You suddenly walk in. Start talking. Then I leave to go to the 'bathroom'" I said smiling and putting air quotes around bathroom. "You will be left alone with him. Wola. Perfect couple."

"Perfect. Nut seriously. The bathroom?" she said

"Well...Ok then the store to buy...ummm...a pie?" I said trying to think of things I could get at a store.

"Perf" she said air clapping

"But I still want a good grade, so don't come in right away." I said

"Ok. Just send me a text when you want me to come." She said.

"Kay." I said looking out the window and noticing that we were home.

"And just so you know. I don't like him. well... just a little bit" she said getting out of the car, and walking to the front door. I rolled my eyes. sureeeee.

_Cam POV..._

I have no idea how htis eneded up happening. But I think I just heard Derrick say that he was going to Claire's house. Wtf.

"We're partners for this biology project or something" he said pressing the buttons on my Xbox controller furiously. We were in my basement playing Call Of Duty.

"Lucky" I mumbled.

"Cam. Cam. Cam... I don't like Claire." He said. Whew. Wait what? I don't like Claire either. I swear. I'm confused.

"Don't get mad. I'm not trying to still your girl" Derrick said rambling on and on and o- wait. Did he just say 'you girl'. Holy shit. What?

"She's not my girl" I said "Kristen's my girl"

"Really. Cuz someone told me you kissed Claire on the 12th grade hall." _Shit. _"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. There hanging out with us tommorrow. _Shit again... _

"Cool" I said casually, like it wasn't a big deal

"Dude.. more than cool... Claire. Block. Massie. Block. Hanging out with... us" he said. _Shit. _"Like more than half the dudes in school want to get in there pants. And school started like 2 days ago." _Shit. _If anyone is oging to get in Claire's pants... it's gonna be me. I'm not a player like Derrick but she's so damn hot.

"Oh and did I tell you Kemp is trying to get claire?" Derrick said looking at me. _Shit. _

**You like? Don't worry this WILL NOT be a Clamp. So no, no Kemp and Claire. I just want to add more drama. :))) hope you like! I know... I suck writing in boy's POV. And if I say Claire Lyons.. I'm sorry. It's just a habit. But if I say Lyons, just remmember its always Block. :) i love you! byebye babes!**


	13. Chapter 11! :

**heyhey babes this is the seconf time ive updated in one day. so if you havent read the chapter before this go read it now! haha ok... ENJOY!**

_Massie POV... _

It is now 4:45 and i'm waiting for Claire to text me. She is supposed to text me so I can come in. So now, i'm just waiting in my room. All alone. With nothing to do. Stalking time. I walked down the hall from my room and put my ear against the Claires bedroom door. I pray that somebody won't open the door.

"Can you please take this seriously?" Claire said giggeling

"Why ClaireBear, it's just a stupid project" Derrick anwsered. I could feel claire rolling her eyes. I giggeled at the thought. Shit! I put my hand over my mouth.

"Is someone at the door?" I heard Derrick ask. Ahhh. I ran for my life back to my room. I sat on my bed and put my ipod earphones in my ears. I started humming to music that wasnt even playing. I heard the door open and then close down the hall. I sighed with relief.

_Beep Beep. _My phone beeped signaling that i had a text.

**Claire: Ok, Come on...**

I walked down the hall and took a deep breath before I opened the door.

"Oh...hey Massie" Claire said. I thanked the lord that she was good at acting.

"Hey" I said "Ehmagawd, Derrick what are you doing here" I asked. I was laughing on the inside.

"The biology assignment. Remember? Who's your partner anyway" He asked. They were sitting on the floor beside Claire's bed. I sat down beside Derrcik since Claire had books beside her.

"Chris Plovert, or something" I anwsered looking into his eyes. Big mistake. They were like a puppy dog's.

He laughed "I know him. Don't worry he's smarticle, he'll do the project for you" He said smiling.

"Cool" I said LAME!

"AW Shit! I'm sorry I'll be right back" Claire said getting up.

"Where are you going" I asked, even though I knew what she was going to say.

"The store. I have to get that pie for our mee maw's birthday. You know how she loves those oreo pies." Claire said winking at me and skipping out the door.

I looked around at Derrick. He looked back at me. "Sooo" I said giggeling

"Haha, 20 questions?" He asked

"Sure" I said

"Hmmm.. Ok who's your best friend?" He asked

"Claire. Who's yours?"

"Cam. Ummmm... wat's your favorite color?" he asked laughing.

"Purple. What's your favorite sport?"

"Soccer...Hmmm...Uhhh... Are you single?" He asked staring at me. I was shocked. Hell yes... I wanted to say but instead I said

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked staring into his eyes. Why do I keep doing that?

"Yeah" he said holding my hand. I smiled. Wait..no.. he's a player. Umm.. Wtf is going on? Am I on punk'd. Ehmagawd is this Alicia's revenge. Trying to humiliate me on national televisi-

"Did you hear me" he asked

"Oh. I'm sorry spaced out. What?"

"I have to go. My sister Sammi needs me. Tell Claire I'll text her... So I'll see you tommorrow?" he asked

"Yeah" I said. Why did he have to leav- I felt soft lips against mine. W.T.F? His lips were off mine and then he winked at me. Freakin winked at me. And then he was gone. Wow. Why does he have to leave so dramtically. Is this like some opera show or someth-

Eh. Ma. Gawd. Derrick Harrington kissed me? Holy shit! Holy shit! AHHHHH!

I sent an imediate text to Claire.

**Massie: SOS! COME HE NOW! I GOT GOSSIP!**

_Claire POV..._

I walked out the door leaving Massie and Derrick alone. What should I do while i'm getting a 'pie'. Ehmagawd I'm so getting a pie. Yummm I want one. I got in my car and slammed the door shut. I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. On my way to the store I drove past a skatepark full of boys. I need to go there sometime. Since Harris Teeter was near the skatepark I got there quick. I went inside and looked aorund.

"Now where are the pies?" I asked myself out loud.

I saw a sign that said:

**Aisle 4:**

**Cake Batter/Cake Mix**

**Pie's**

**Cake's**

**Cupcake's**

I walked to it and found the pie. I ran over to the oreo ones and picked one up.

"Aww your so cute!" I said out loud. I giggeled. I seriously think i'm retarded sometimes. I bought the pie and headed back outside. On my way to my car I saw about three boys with skateboards skating in the Harris Teeter parking lot. One had Brown shaggy hair, one had short brown hair, and one had shaggy black hair. Shaggy black hair...shaggy black hair... shaggy black hair. Where do I know that from...

Eh.

Ma.

Gawd!

Cam.

Freaking Cam! Holy Crap. Holy Moly. Holy shit. Please don't look at me! Ahhh. Why did I park so far away? Don't look. Don't look. Don't look!

"Claire?" I heard someone shout. I turned around to find the short brown haired running towards me. When he got closer, I recognized him. Kemp.

"Hey. It is you!" he said. "Oh Cammie. It is her!" He shouted to Cam and the other boy. They looked at each other and ran over. Shit.

"Heyy" I said when they all got here. I looked horrible. When I got home that day I had changed into something more comfortable. So I had short shorts on and a grey hoodie. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun and I had sunglasses on. I looked over at them, expecting them to say hey back. But they were to bust looking at something. My legs. Ehmagawd... they were looking at my legs.

"*Cough* PERVERTS!" I coughed. They looked back at me and laughed. The shit wasn't that funny. Ehmagawd my pie's melting!

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Cam said scratching the back of his neck. Aww he's so adorabl- _Beep Beep. _Ugh. I put one finger up and took out my phone.

**Massie: SOS! COME HE NOW! I GOT GOSSIP!**

Ehmagawd Massie...Ugh I really wanted to know Cam's question.

"I got to go. Text me?" I said turning to Cam and waving to the rest of the boys. I ran all the way to my car. I turned on the engine and backed out of the parking spot. The boys were still there watching me. Except Cam waved a little bit. I smiled and waved back. I drove all the way back to my house. I ran inside and opened Massie's door.

"TELL ME NOW!"

_Massie POV..._

"Ok, Ok, Ok calm down ClaireBear" I giggeled. I then told her about the kiss. I looked over at Claire and her eyes were wide.

"Are you cereal. Ehmagawd Massie! YOU DO LIKE HIM!" she screamed.

I could feel my face burning. I was blushing like crazy.

"Ehmagwd..." Claire said and she talked about how she talked about Cam and Kemp at Harris Teeter. And ow I ruined her 'moment' with Cam. And how Cam was going to text her.

"Ehmagawd! Cool... Why were you at Harris Teeter?" I asked confused

"Because of this" she said puling a pie out of a Harris Teeter bag.

"Ehmagawd PIE!" I screamed. We went downstairs and ate our hearts out.

Little did we know what Cam really wanted to ask her.

And little did they know what was going to happen tommorrow.

**Haha ok. I have no idea whats going to happen 'tommorrow'. I'll think of something. Hope you liked it. sorry if it's rushed. :))) I love you guys! byebye babes!**


	14. Chapter 12! :

**heyhey babes!**

_**READ READ READ!**_

**I have the best idea for another story! I'm planning on publishing it this week or weekend. so watch out for that. It's gonna be about Massie and Derrcik. :)) that's all i'm going to say! :))**

**ok so nayway I have school tommorrow. ugh! :P haha anyway ENJOY this chapter!**

_Claire POV..._

Math. So many numbers. So many signs. Probably the stupidest thing on earth. Maybe the universe? It's 10:28 pm, and I'm waiting for Cam to text me. I know, pah-thetic, right? I'm sitting on my bed trying to finish my math homework. Stupid numbers. Maybe I should text him...

I grabbed my phone and sent a text.

**Claire: HeyHey**

And I wait. I had been wondering what his question was since I left Harris Teeter earlier that day. Massie was already asleep. 'Beauty rest' she says. I don't believe in that so I sleep late. It's more fun. I looked back down at my homework. Hmmm... I taped the top of my funky pink pen against my jaw. What was his question? Ehmagawd what if he wanted to ask me something lame like what was for homework or-

_Beep Beep. _

My phone beeped, signaling that I had a text. I looked at it. Eh-Ma-Gawd.

_Beep Beep._

I snapped back to reality. I grabbed my phone, and checked my messages.

**Cam: Heyyy**

Ehamagwd he just said heyyy. With 3 y's. AHHH

**Claire: So. your question?**

**Cam: Well it's not really a question.**

**Claire: Tell**

**Cam: What do I say if I wanna break up with a girlfriend.**

_Holy... _Faint. I reread the text to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. EHMAGAWD.

**Claire: oh well why do you want to break up with her?**

**Cam: Not telling. I just want to be friends.**

**Claire: Ok Problem. Kristen's a bitch. She will get mad even if your nice.**

**Cam: Yeah your prob right**

**Claire: Don't text her it. Do it in person.**

**Cam: Ok thanks. sorry, I g2g**

**Claire: haha OK. bye!**

**Cam: bye. I'm glad were hanging out tommorrow. :)**

AHHHHHH! Did he just say that? And why does he want to break up with her. I noticed I had been sitting up in my bed. I fell back and sighed. Tommorrow was going to be crazy...

_Massie POV..._

Me and Claire walked into the school and headed toward my locker. Claire told me about Cam this morning and how he was going to break up with Kristen. I was so happy for her. I was still excited about the kiss. I wonder if Derrick would say anything about it today. I got my books out and shut my locker. I looked at Claire. She was looking around.

"Whatcha looking for." I asked

"Cam." she said blushing

"Aww Clairebear has a wittle crush" I said in a baby voice

She blushed even more "I wanted to ask him if he broke up with her yet. You know... just out of curiosity" she said giggeling at the last part. I giggeled back and we headed for her locker.

"But he wouldn't tell me why he's going to break up with her." Claire said frowing.

"I gurantee it's because of...you" I said to her. She smiled and opened her locker.

"Yeah maybe..."She sighed She shut her locker. It was only 7:45 so we went back outside. Right before we opened the doors we heard a yell.

"WHAT?" we turned around and heard Kristen screaming at Cam, who looked embarrased.

"I just want to be friends" he said slowly.

"YEAH I HEAR THAT! WHY?" Kristen screamed. I giggeled and looked at Claire. Her eyes were wide and her hand was over her mouth.

"I see you more as a friend then a girlfriend." he said. He then mumbled something I couldn't here.

I guess Kristen didn't here him either because she yelled.. "What!"

"I like someone else!" Cam half shouted and walked away to where Derrick was standing. Eh. Ma. Gawd! I looked at Claire again. Her eyes were wider than before. I giggeled.

"Did he just say-" Claire began

"EhmaYES." I whisper-shouted.

"UGH!" Kristen grunted then walked away to Alicia. Funny... I haven't seen Dylan today.

Claire shook her head slightly and opened the doors and walked outside, I followed her out.

"Claire, where are you going?" I asked her when she walked past the bench we usually sat at.

"The big oak tree" she said simply and kept on walking. I followed her. When we got there, we sat down and started talking about how Kristen freaked out.

"Ahem" we heard someone cough. I looked up to find Alicia and Kristen. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"May-ssie, your sitting at our tree." Alicia said calmly.

"_Your _tree." I scoffed. "Does it have your name written on it?"

"Actually yeah."Alicia said pointing to the tree. There was a carving that said PC.

"PC?" I asked

"Pretty Comitee. That us." She said gesturing to her and Kristen.

"What a stupid name. You guys are far away from 'pretty'." I said rolling my eyes again

"I know. We're hot." Alicia said smirking.

_Claire POV..._

"I know. We're hot." Alicia said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Are they serious.

"Where's your other minion" I said referring to Dylan.

"Oh that bitch? Turn's out she's a LBR. Maybe the biggest LBR. Wait no, you two hold that spot." she said snarling

"What. Did she get tired of your big egos" I said rolling my eyes

"Your such a LBR." Kristen said crossing her arms

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't insult people who just got dumped" I said standing up. Massie stood up with me.

"How do you know about that?" Alicia asked.

"Puh-lease. Everyone know's. I just got 2 video texts of cam breaking up with you." Massie said showing Kristen and Alicia the texts.

"People taped it!" Kristen said furiously. Alicia turned to her and patted her back.

She turned back to us and said "You just made our revenge plot worse than it already was" she said walking away.

"Aw BOO HOO. We're so scared!" I yelled after them

"Bitches!" Massie yelled. We started giggeling and we sat back down.

The 20 minute bell rang **(that means, 20 minutes until class) **and me and Massie ran back inside. We walked past the bathroom and we heard sobs coming from inside. I gave Massie a confused look and we walked inside the bathroom. I was shocked...

Dylan was sitting on the floor beside a bathroom stall crying. She held about 10 tissues. I looked at Massie and her eyes were wide. I looked back down at Dylan and she was looking back at us. Mascara and eyeliner was smudged down below her eyes because she was crying so much. I walked over to her and bent down and patted her on the back. Massie did the same. After she calmed cown a little bit, Massie spoke up.

"What happened" Massie asked

"T-They kicked m-me o-out of the g-group" she stuttered.

I sighed, but Dylan wasn't finished talking. "Because I refused t- to plot revenge on you guys" she continued "I'm s- so sorry. I wanted to be your f- friend. Because you guys seemed nicer th- than them." she finished. I looked over to Massie and she nodded her head.

I gave her hug and Massie did the same. I took some clean tissues out of my purse and handed them to her. She took them and blew her nose.

"No offense... but you look horrible" Massie said giggeling. Dylan giggeled back and we all started giggeling uncontrobally. Massie took out her emergency makeup kit and fixed Dylan up.

"There" Massie said. Dylan walked up to the mirror.

"Thank you so much!" Dylan said smiling.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship" I said dreamily. Massie and Dylan smiled and nodded in agreement.

**hope you like! i love you guys! lovelovelove! haha byebye babes!**


	15. Chapter 13! :

**heyhey babes... *sigh* im sorry, but i'm quitting this story. *sigh* haha SIKE! i got you! :)) i hope you like this chapter. i have to take a shower in a minute. *sigh* haha ENJOY!**

_Claire POV..._

We (Me, Massie, Dylan) walked into Ms. Brimms room.

"You're late" she said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry . My locker just wouldn't open" I lied

She sighed "You're excused" she said. I smiled and walked to me and Massie's table. Dylan walked over to Alicia and Kristens table. She grabbed a chair and smirked at them and walked backed to us. Their eyes were wide and Kristen's jaw was dropped. I rolled my eyes and giggeled. When Dylan finally sat down, Alicia coughed 'FAT'. And most of the people busted out laughing. Bitch...

"Hey! Shut up, Sluticia. She weighs less than your big butt" Massie called out to Alicia. Alicia blushed.

"At least i'm not a fat hippo." she said looking at Dylan. I looked at her too. She was on the verge of tears. I stood up.

"Look, bitch. Just because your insecure, doesn't mean you can bring other people down with you. I don't know what the hell your problem is but you need to see a doctor about it. I would check a mental hospital." I said crossing my arms.

Alicia stood up too, and we both glared at each other. Kristen stood up and so did Massie, and the glaring continued.

"Young ladies, I will not tolerate that kind of language in my class. 3 days of detention" Ms. Brimms shouted at us.

"But-" I started.

"No but's Ms. Block" she said.

Me and Massie sat down and started writing down the notes she was writing on the board. I looked up at Dylan and she was staring at us with shock.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"That's what friends are for." Me and Massie said in usion. We giggeled and Dylan started giggeling also.

_Derrick POV..._

I watched in shock as Massie and Claire told off Alicia. No one was able to do that. Well no one even tried to tell Alicia off.

I looked back at the Block's and they were doing there work. I stared at the back of Massie's head. Why did she have to be so damn good looking.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Kemp said nudging me.

"Nothing" I mumbled. I thought for a minute.

Shit. They have detention. And we were supposed to hang out today.

"They can't hang out with us if they have detention" I said to Kemp

"Damn... maybe we can bust them out of dention. You know, like jail." he said laughing. I knew Kemp, I knew him long enough that he had an evil scheme in his head right now.

"What is it now?" I asked expecting the worst.

"We can stay in the bathroom until the bell rings. Mr. Harvy always goes to the teachers lounge when he's supposed to be watching detention. We can go in the room and... we run." he said smiling.

"Problem... Alicia might tell on them" I said

"Please. She's Alicia..she'll probably ditch too" he said leaning back in his chair. I though about this and shrugged my shoulders.

"You think I can get Claire?" Kemp said all of a sudden. I looked at him. He looked totally relaxed. No way was I gonna let that happen. No freakin way. Claire's to good for him. And I know that Cam likes her. Even though he won't say so.

"No" I replied smoothly. It was probably the truth. I looked back at the Block's. Massie was getting something out of her purse. It was her...cell phone! I quickly took mine out and texted her.

"Why not" Kemp asked before I could hit send.

"Look at her. She's a 10, and we all know that you don't get 10's" I said laughing. Kemp shrugged. I rolled my eyes and hit send.

_Massie POV..._

I got out my phone and texted a 3 way conversation with Dylan and Claire.

**Massie: Hey boo**

**Claire: Heyyy**

**Dylan: HiHi**

**Claire: I spot something bitchy.**

I looked over at Alicia who was staring at us. I rolled my eyes.

**Dyaln: Haha**

**Massie: I really want to go up to her and say 'take a picture. it'll last longer'. stop staring you bitch!**

I heard Claire and Dylan laugh. I smiled. _Vibrateee. Vibrateee._

I got another text and it wasn't from Claire or Dylan. It was from... Derrick!

Eh. Ma. Gawd!

**Derrick: hey beautiful**

Eh. Ma. Gawd. Ok act cool. Play hard to get. Don't say anything lame.

**Massie: Hey...Derrick**

**Derrick: Awww no 'beautiful' for me?**

**Massie: Y would I say that?**

**Derrick: Cuz you likeee me.. (:**

**Massie: I'm sorry? your the one who kissed me. Remember?**

**Derrick: Yeh and you liked it!**

...

**Claire: Mass you there?**

**Dylan: Yeah where are you? HELLLOOOOO!**

**Massie: Text you later. texting derrick. :))**

**Dylan: So?**

**Claire: Ehmagawd Massie! she doesnt know yet. **

**Massie: Your right! We'll tell you at lunch Dyl.**

**Dylan: Ok? haha**

...

**Derrick: So you did like it?**

**Massie: maybeee...maybee not**

**Derrick: I'll take that as a yes. :)**

My stomach did flips. And my heart started beating faster. Stupid smiley face. I still need to remember that he is a player. *sigh*

**Massie: Can't date you.**

**Derrick: Why not?**

I took a deep breath and typed:

**Massie: Cuz your a player, Derrick**

**Derrick: Look I really, really really like you. **

I turned around and looked at him. He looked up and met my eyes. He showed no signs of lying. I smiled and nodded my head. He smiled from ear to ear.

**Derrick: Date? Friday night? I'll text you**

My heart jumped. BRINGGG! The bell rang and I just sat there.

"You coming" Claire asked me with Dylan by her side.

"I'll be there in a minute" I said quickly. They shrugged and walked out. I was the only one left in the room. I looked back at the text. Did that just really happen?

**sorry if it's rushed. PLZZ PLZZ PLZZ review. it will mean the world to me. im sorry! im tired. i wanna go to sleep for once in my life haha. so im sorry it ended so abruptly. did i spell that right? i had volleyball tryouts today then i had soccer prac. like an hour later. i hate volleyball. my parents are making me do it haha. i dont hate it hate it, i just dont like it very much. i love soccer! sorry im rambling. thats what i get for being tired. am i drunk. i couldnt stop laughing at lunch today. my freind katie is so hilarious! she cusses a lot haha. shes like 'think of something that rymes with corny' and then she goes around calling people corny. haha horny. and she made up a word today. slitch. slut and bitch :) im still rambling if your still reading this then...thank you! your awesome! i love you guys! byebye babes! :))))**


	16. Chapter 14! :

**heyhey babes. i got the volleyball results today...i made it! :)))) hope you enjoy this chapter. i have major writers block! ENJOY! :)))**

_Claire POV..._

I left Ms. Brimm's room with Dylan. Massie said she would catch up with us.

"So what's the deal with Massie and Derrick?" Dylan asked

I giggeled. "We'll tell you at lunch. You are going to sit with us at lunch right" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Hell to the Yeah" Dyaln giggeled. She opened up her purse and took a gummy worm out.

"Want one?" she asked

I giggeled. "No have some" I said opening my purse.

"I officially love you!" Dyaln said "Alicia would be like 'Ewwww sugar!'" she said copying Alicia's nasaly voice. I laughed and went to my locker.

I was just about to ask her if she liked someone but I was interrupted by Alicia and Kristen.

"Hey bitches" she said walking past us and laughing. Dylan rolled her eyes. I slammed my locker.

"What's with all the slamming ClaireBear?" Massie asked more excited than usual. I knew her... when she's excited, she has a secret.

"TELL ME!" I said looking at her.

"I'll tell you at lunch" she said to me and Dylan.

"What's up with you guys and lunch?" Dylan asked

I shrugged my shoulders. We went to Dylan's locker and she got her books out. We traded schedules earlier and she has the same classes as me. I was so happy.

_Dyaln POV..._

_Lunch..._

I walked into lunch with Claire and Massie. I followed them to table #18. I sat down and smiled.

"So tell me about you and Derrick" I said

Massie went on and on about how she liked Derrick. I was suprised. I'd never think that Massie would like someone like Derrick.

"Oh and I have a secret" Massie said. Claire smiled a toothy smile. I loved secrets.

"Tell!" Claire said bouncing.

"Derrick. Harrington. asked. me. out!" she whisper screamed. Holy Crap! I looked over at Claire and her eyes were wide.

"Are you cereal? EHMAGAWD MASSIE!" Claire said screaming the last part. Mostly everyone in the cafe looked at her. Claire blushed.

"I'm so happy for you!" I whispered.

Massie blushed and then looked behind me. I turned arund and saw Derrick, Cam, and Kemp coming our way. Wha-

"Heyyy" Kemp said sitting down in front of us. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Massie. Derrick sat beside Kemp and Cam sat beside Derrick.

"Hello." Claire said calmly.

"We couldn't find you, but then we heard Claire scream" Derrick said.

Claire blushed and took her gummies out. I laughed as she ate them slowly while everyone looked at her.

"Awkward.." Massie laughed.

"Hey Massie" Derrick said smoothly

"Hi" Massie said eating a fry. I ate one too, then Claire did. We laughed and we couldn't stop. Why the hell were we laughing. Am I drunk. Just thinking about that made me laugh more.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAH" Kemp laughed loudly. Me, Claire, and Massie stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Hey why are you sitting here?" Kemp said looking at me "I thought you were one of Alicia's bitches" he continued

I rolled my eyes. "Well i'm not"

"She's our bitch" Claire and Massie said in usion. They started giggeling.

"HEY!" Claire said loudly. "Can Dylan hang out with us today?" Claire asked to no one.

"YEAH!" Massie practially yelled.

"Haha yeah" Derrick said. I smiled. I love my new friends.

...

...Little did Massie, Dylan and Claire know... a certain bitch was plotting revenge...

**yeah its rushed...yeah it sucks... and yeah i have major writers block. but I hope you liked it! :))) i love you! byebye babes!**


	17. Chapter 15! :

**heyhey babes! :)))) im so scared for volleyball games. nervoussss. :)) i hope you like this chapter. sorry if it doesnt make sense. haha. ENJOY!**

_Claire POV..._

I tapped my pen for the 50th time.

Tap Tap Tap... Tap Tap Tap. Tap Tap Tap...

"Kuh Laire! Stop taping! Your giving me a headache." she said massaging her temples. I giggeled and tapped it three more times. Massie glared at me. I looked away and looked at the clock. 3:45. Me, Dylan, and Massie were sitting in detention... Alicia and Kristen weren't even here. _Knock Knock Knock._

I exchanged confused glances with Dyl and Mass. I looked back at the door. Someone was knocking on it. _Knock Knock Knock. _I tiptoed to the door and peeked thorugh the window. I saw three boys. What the fu-

Ehmagawd! I yanked open the door.

"DERRICK!" I whisper screamed

"Hey Claire" he said calmly. WTF?

"What are you guys doing here?" Massie asked coming up from behind me.

"We're here to rescue you. Your welcome." Derrick said smiling at her. _Awwwww. _I thought.

"Hey Claire" Kemp and Cam said in usion. They gave each other glares. Weird...

"Uh..Hi?" I said.

"OK? So are we leaving or not. Slice of Heaven, remember?" Derrick said.

"Right" Dylan said grabbing her purse. Me and Massie did too and we followed the boys out of the door. We walked quietly down the halls, and out the front doors.

"FREEDOM!" I giggle-yelled. We walked to a car.

"Meet my car... Shelly" Kemp said gesturing to the car.

"Shelly? Really?" I asked

"Well yeah" he said scrathing the back of his neck. He got in the drivers seat and Dylan sat in the passenger seat. Massie and Derrick got in the middle seats leaving me and Cam in the back...Alone...Damn. I sat down and Cam sat beside me. Kemp turned around and glared at Cam. He turned around and started the car. Again weird...

Massie and Derrick sprung into a conversation about soccer tryouts. I looked up at Dylan who was sitting there nervous and she was looking around awkwardly. I giggeled into my palm.

"Are you trying out for soccer?" Cam said

I looked around. Was he talking to me. He looked at me. Yeah. He was.

"Yeah. Me and Massie were on the team in California." I said turning toward him.

"Cool. Me and Derrick were too" he said. Awkward silence...

"Yeah, but I'm not very good" I said getting shy all of a sudden. I never get shy.

"I bet you are good" he said smiling. I blushed at his comment. "We could practice sometime. You know alone" he said laughing the last part. I giggeled. Kemp turned the music up loud. Cam rolled his eyes and leaned toward me.

"He wants to sleep with you" he whispered in my ear. I shivered at his breath on my neck.

"Ew" I giggle-whispered back. He laughed and reached down for my hand. WTF? He grabbed it. HOLYYYYYY! I turned around so he couldn't see me blush. Cam. Fisher is holding my hand. He started massaging it with his thumb.

"I think Derrick really likes Massie" he whispered still holding my hand.

I looked at them chatting away. I smiled. Maybe Massie can turn him over to the good side.

"Is that good" I whisper-asked "I don't want Massie to get hurt"

"Yeah. It's good" He whispered back letting go of my hand. I pouted and he laughed.

"Were here" Kemp yelled getting out of the car. Dylan got out and slammed the door. Massie and Derrick got out. I was about to get out of my seat but Cam grabbed my arm.

"You know I like you right?" he asked looking in my eyes.

"I-I didn't know that" I stuttered

"Well... I do" he said and got out of the car. I smiled and followed him out. We walked inside SOH and took a seat at a table.

"Dylan! Why so sad" Massie said. I giggeled. Knowing that Dylan prob. hated sitting beside Kemp.

"Nothing" she said giggeling and crossing her arms.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I said slowly while looking at Massie and Dylan. They nodded and got up with me and we walked to the bathroom. I waited 3 seconds.

"Cam told me that he liked me" I whispered-shouted.

"Do you like him back?" Dylan asked.

"...Yeah" I said quietly.

"EHMAGWD. You should go out with him!" Massie yelled

"YEAH!" Dylan shouted.

"Shhh" I giggeled

"Who votes on Cam and Claire going out?" Massie said raising her hand. Dylan did too. I raised mine too.

"YAY!" Massie and Dylan whisper screamed.

"Who votes on Massie and Derrick?" I said. Me and Dylan raised our hands. Massie rolled her eyes and raised hers too. We smiled and walked out of the bathroom. We skipped over to the table where the boys were chatting away. We sat down and started talking about school and the new Sephora that opened up.

"What would you like to order" A waitress asked.

"2 large cheese pizza's" Derrick said to the waitress. She wrote it down and walked away.

"So are we going back to my house?" Cam asked. I looked at Massie and she was nodding her head.

"Yeah I guess" she said. The pizza arrived and we digged in. Dylan looked at the pizza and then her stomach. I though about how Alicia called her fat earlier. She took one piece and ate it slowly. We had to talk about this later. I grabbed two pieces and put them on a plate.

After we finished eating we walked back to the car and got in. I looked at Cam who was looking out of the window. I sighed and looked away. Did he already change his mind about me? Is he a player like Derrick?

_Beep Beep Beep._

I checked my phone.

**Cam: i like you :)**

**Claire: i like you too**

**Cam: will you go out with me**

**Claire: hmmmm**

**Cam: ssrsly haha**

**Calrie: yeah**

My heart was beating faster than before. I looked over at him. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. I smiled and looked out of the window. We pulled up into a circular driveway of a mansion. We all got out and walked into it. Cam got out his keys and opened the door.

"Rents are out of town" he said

We ran upstairs and into a party room. It had a pool table and 2 flat screens.

"IM BORED!" Kemp yelled. "Lets play spin the bottle" he said. We agreeded and we sat down in a circle on the floor. Cam got an empty wine bottle and put it in the middle of the circle.

"I'm not spinnig it first" he said

"I'll do it!" Masie said. She spun it and it went around. And around. And around. It finally landed on Kemp. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt and kissed him on the cheek.

"What? That's still considered a kiss" she said. I giggeled.

"New Rule: you have to kiss on the lips" Kemp said. Me, Massie, and Dylan groaned.

Kemp spun the bottle and it landed on me. Shit. I looked at Cam and he was looking away. Kemp was smirking. I rolled my eyes. And kissed him on the lips for 1 second. He tried to make it longer but I pulled away.

I spun the bottle and it landed on... Massie. We giggeled and I kissed her. We were sisters, it didn't matter. She spun it and it landed on Derrick. Oh boy.

She grabbed his collar on his shirt and kissed him...hard. About thirty seconds had passed and the rest of us were just sitting there awkwardly.

"I'm going to go to ChinaTown real quick. I hope you'll be done before I get back" I giggeled. I looked at my watch and checked the time.

"I have to go" I said "You know, homework" I guess Massie heard me because perked up.

"Shit" she said. It was 7:00.

"I can drive you" Cam said

"Come on! HURRY" Massie yelled. "Bye Derrick" she waved and we ran down the stairs.

We walked to his car and got in. In about 2 minutes we got home and Massie jumped out of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt. I looked back at Cam. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. Freakin kissed me. Like tounge to tounge.**(AN. haha did i really just say that?) **I ran my hands through his hair. The kiss was passionate. It was like I was in heaven. Not a car. Nothing else in the world mattered at this moment. Just me and Cam. Knock...Knock...Knock. Somebody knocked on the window. I turned around and saw Massie.

"I need the keys" she giggeled. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Bye Claire" Cam said smiling. I smiled and waved. I shut the door and followed Massie back to the house.

"I just went to ChinaTown" Massie said.

**Love. Yeah it's rushed! dont be mad. hehe i love you guys. I need 5 reviews! But you know I will probably update even if I have 1 review. :))) im just that nice. **


	18. Chapter 16! :

**heyhey babes! its 11:35 pm. and i have school tommorrow. *makes sad face* ik i havent updateed in foreva! sorry! i have volleyball practice tommorw. and then i'm going to a fair tuesday. me and my friend are going to try to go on all of the rides! so anyway... the story. i apoligize if this chapter sucks... my hand has been hurting lately. oh and plz pray for me. haha not really, but my best friend moved to virgina last weekend and my other bestie is moving to a different city in north carolina in 2 weeks. im going to be so sad! :(( oh and yes i live in north carolina. i love southern boys! :)) hahah. ENJOY!**

_Claire POV..._

"Bacon...Is... The Awesomest...Food in the World!" Massie said in between bites. I laughed and nibbeled at my piece of bacon. For some reason I was feeling nervous. No not about the big math test today, or the fact that Alicia could get revenge. It was about Cam. I hadn't had a boyfriend since California, and I didn't want to think about Kristen finding out. Or Alicia.

"Don't you think Derrick's yummy" Massie said dreamily. I rolled my eyes. He asked her out yesterday at school. And of course she had said yes. I still think that she should've said no.

"No" I said flatly taking a huge gulp of coffee. Ew. I spit it out and scrunched my nose. Coffee sucks.

"Of course you would say that, because your going out wiht Cammie!" Massie said in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes again. But I couldn't help but smile. Cam had texted me last night and asked me out for the movies today. Which was another reason that I was nervous.

"Were going out tonight. To the movies" I said getting up and heading upstairs.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie said running after me. I got to my bedroom door and was about to open it, but Massie stepped in front of me.

"Get out of my way!" I giggeled trying to squeeze past her. She shushed me.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we had a double-date. Me and Derrick. You and Cam" Massie smiled.

I thought about it. I knew Massie would keep asking me if I had said no.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"AHHHHHH!" Massie squealed and she pranced like a pony into her room.**(pranceed like a pony? really?)**

I opened my door and closed it behind me. I sat down on my bed. If today was going to be a disaster, I might as well have fun right now. I smiled to myself. I ran to the window and opened it, letting the wind blow onto my face. I turned my ihome up all the way and blasted the music.

"CALIFORNIA GIRLS. WE'RE UNDENIABLE!" I scream-sang. I walked over to my closet and danced my way over to the back. I grabbed a Acne Zorah silk-blend T-shirt. I danced over to my coats and picked out a Lot78 Ziggy suede biker jacket. I sat them down on my bed and headed for the closet again.

"WE FREAAK, IN MY JEEP! SNOOP DOGGY DOG ON THE RADIOOO!" I sang

I grabbed some straight legged jeans and a pair of Brian Atwood Harrison Chain Leather Pumps. I put them with the rest of my clothes and went over to my vanity with all of my makeup. I put gold eyeshadow on. Thick eyeliner on the eyelid and thin eyeliner on the bottom.

I looked in the mirror and fixed all of the mistakes. I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on.

"CALIFORNIAAAA. CALIFORNIAAA-AA!" I sang the last part of the song and turned my ihome off. I put on my cross necklace, grabbed my Stella McCartney Falabella chain-trimmed bag and headed downstairs. **(outfit links on my profile!)**

I grabbed a gronola bar and a bag of gummies and put them in my tote. Yummm. I smiled.

"ClaireBear... what should I wear for the movie date" Massie asked coming down the stairs.

"I don't even know if we can do it yet. Like, what if Cam wanted us to be alone. And what if Derrick's sick with some disease" I said. Massie rolled her eyes and shrugged. I surveyed her. She was wearing...

A Splendid Jersey oversized T-shirt, with a Soft Leather Button Sleeve Jacket, Treasured Destroy low-rise jeans, and a pair of Teagan Heels. Cute! **(again, outfit links on profile!)**

_Beep Beep. _A car honked outside. I exchanged a confused look with Massie. We went to the front door and looked out of the window. We saw a shining black hummer in our driveway.

"WooW" Massie gasped. I nodded and put my hand on the doorknob. I was about to open the door but then I saw someone step out of the car. Derrick... I knew it.

**And this chapter abruptly ends. Sorry...I'm watching this scary movie on MTV. And I'm bugging out right now. Plus its like 12 25. So I'll see you tomoorrow. HAHA! jk. ily! byebye babes! :))))**


	19. Chapter 17! :

**heyhey babes! how ya doinn? so im bored. and tired. but bored. and i cant go to sleep. i hae school tommorrow. so i should be going to sleep. but im not. YAY! haha idk? im listening to Big City Dreams by Nevershoutnever. The song makes me so happy and peppy! oh and look forward to another story by me. :) ENJOY!**

_Massie POV..._

I watched as Derrick got out of the car. Eh. Ma. Gawd. I yanked open the door and ran out to hug him. He laughed and hugged me back. I smiled and nuzzled my head into his chest since I was shorter than him. I heard a car door slam and I looked over to the car. Cam. Derrick grabbed my hand and lead me to the car. I sat in the passenger seat and Derrick sat in the drivers seat.

"I talked to Claire. And she said that she's going on a date with Cam at the movies tonight." I said blushing. "And" I continued "Maybe we could double-date." I said blushing even more.

I looked over to Derrick and saw a twinkle in his eyes. He smiled. And I smiled back.

"We should do it" he said with confidence. I laughed and looked back at where Cam and Claire were talking.

_Claire POV... _**(Sorry I don't have a lot of Massie POV's. It's easier for me to do Claire POV for some reason.) **_Claire POV.._

I walked out of the house and met Cam half way.

"Hey" he said hugging me. I smiled and smelled his cologne. Drakkar Noir. Yum.**(haha)**

"Hi" I squeaked back. We started talking about the movie date.

"Massie wants to doubke date" I finally said.

"Oh god" he said. I laughed.

"It's just one time Derrick made me double date with him and he tried to kiss his girl more than I could kiss mine. He loves competition" he said. I almost gagged. Just thinking about Cam kissing someone other me was sickening.

"But I didn't kiss her. Cause I didn't really like her" he added. Oh... EHMAGAWD. What if he doesn't like me? Ugh! Why am I so paranoid about everything. I decided to shoo the thought away. I took a deep breath.

"So you don't want to double date." I said

"Do you want to?" He asked. Good question. Did I?

"Kinda"

"Then let's do it." he said smiling. I smiled back. I felt someones eyes on the back of my head. I turned around and saw Massie looking through the window.

"Are we riding with you or something?" I asked

"Duhhh" Cam said jokingly. I stuck my tounge out at him and ran to the car and got in the backseat. Cam came in not long after. Derrick turned the music up loud and started driving. I twisted facing Cam so that my feet were in his lap. He leaned to me and kissed me on the nose.

**IM TIRED! I HAVE TO GO TO BED! SORRY IT ENDS. THIS IS JUST A FILLER! BYEBYE BABES!**


End file.
